Fairy Tail - Oneshots
by Gaby Aby
Summary: Pequeños Oneshots de momentos tiernos en el gran gremio de magos. Espero que los disfruten.
1. Nalu -1

Hola, es un gusto saludarlos a todos. Espero que les gusten mis historias y que podamos empezar con el pie derecho. Podran notar que mi estilo en particular es bastante... Diferente al resto, las pequeñas historias que les voy a presentar no tienen orden alguno. Aunque si poseen similitudes.

Esta historia se trata sobre Fairy Tail. Sin embargo, sus personajes y universo son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y yo le doy gracias por haberlos creado.

Sin más preámbulos, aquí el primer Oneshot:

* * *

**Hazlo Latir**

Continuo entonando la suave canción que llevaba tarareando desde hace unos momentos, mientras mecía el pequeño bulto que cargaba en sus brazos.

Miro fijamente a la pequeña criaturita que dormía plácidamente entre las sabanas que sostenía, ¿había acaso algo más lindo que eso? Seguramente sí, pero para ella. Aquello era lo más tierno y hermoso del planeta.

En otra parte, no muy lejana a esa. El Dragneel la veía con el sigilo propio de un gato, la había visto desde que, tiempo atrás, ella se había levantado al escuchar el llanto proveniente de la habitación en la que ahora se encontraba. El marco de la puerta le parecía una distancia prudente para observarla, había llegado con intención de "alegrar el ambiente" tal vez habría hecho una broma o dos. Pero cuando se fijo bien en el cuadro frente a sus ojos, no pudo evitar el prácticamente sellar su boca y admirar el acontecimiento. La chica rubia tenía los ojos suavemente cerrados tal vez, sin darse cuenta, daba pequeños saltitos para mecer al no tan recién nacido, hasta podría jurar que estaba regulando su respiración para que esta acompasara el delicado momento.

Junto un poco más el bulto a su pecho, utilizando la suavidad de sus pechos, valga la redundancia, para acomodarlo mejor, volvió a abrir sus ojos y un brillo especial emanaba de ellos. Mientras caminaba, no pudo evitar identificar al hombre que permanecía de pie a una corta distancia de ella.

-Ya se durmió –Susurro la chica segura de que el peli rosa la escucharía sin problema por la sensibilidad de sus oídos.

Él no dijo nada. Simplemente sonrío, sonrío como tantas veces lo hacía. Pero las sonrisas que le daba a ella, eran diferente; esas sonrisas sí que eran especiales, porque no sonreía él, sino su corazón.

Se acerco a pasos cortos justo al lado de ella. Estiro ligeramente el cuello para observarlo mejor. Ese pequeño que podía hacer de sus vidas un infierno y a la vez el mismísimo paraíso, y más para un dragón Slayer, sí que lo sabía. Cabe recordar que por la sensibilidad auditiva que él poseía, escuchar a su hijo por las noches era un verdadero martirio, el niño tenía unos increíblemente potentes pulmones, igual que él… Pero eso lo hacía sentir grande, llenaba su pecho de orgullo cada vez que le decían que su hijo se parecía a él. Y había otras tantas veces, que aunque muy pequeños fuesen los momentos, él sentía que podía morir en paz; Como ese, por ejemplo, el simple hecho de ver a Lucy, la madre de su hijo, cargando a ese pequeño que era la perfecta mezcla de ambos. Era lo que realmente se podía llamar felicidad. Cuando había nacido y lo había sostenido por primera vez en brazos, cuando había visto a Lucy darle de comer por primera vez y por fin había entendido la verdadera importancia que tiene un madre, cuando salieron juntos celebrando al nuevo miembro de la pequeña familia que tenían; para que lo conociera su no tan pequeña familia: Fairy Tail, cuando había peleado realmente por primera vez con Lucy porque esta se encontraba desmesuradamente fatigada por las noches en vela, cuando llorando le había pedido perdón por haberle gritado, cuando había entendido lo importante que eran las peleas en un matrimonio ya que con estas luego viene la calma y se solucionan los problemas, cuando dos meses después del nacimiento había habido un huracán y se había "refugiado" todos en el mismo cuarto que el Dragneel había construido específicamente para la seguridad de su familia, cuando lo había llevado a conocer a su abuelo: Igneel, por el cual poseía su nombre. Porque el bebé también se llamaba Igneel. Por todas esas cosas, Natsu podía dar gracias, se sentía feliz de ser quien era. Y no lo cambiaría por nada.

Porque por fin algo, había hecho a su corazón latir.

Cerró sus ojos recordando cada uno de aquellos momentos… Y muchos, muchos más que seguramente recordaría cuando más distraído se encontrara. Abrió sus ojos nuevamente cuando escucho ciertas palabras salir de los labios de su primogénito, otra experiencia bellísima que recordaría por el resto de su vida, porque esa noche. Esa mismísima noche, su hijo lo había llamado por primera vez: "papá".

Fin

* * *

Ok, espero que les haya gustado. Sé que puede ser un poco cursi, pero, así como yo, hay muchas personas que disfrutan de este tipo de lectura. :)


	2. Nalu -2

Hola, hola. Aquí les traigo el segundo oneshot de esta serie. =) Es igual de cursi que el anterior, pero igual de hermoso también. ^w^ El próximo sera Gruvia, lo prometo. Ya estoy trabajando en el. Y, sin más preámbulos, aquí en oneshot:

* * *

**Los ojos de él.**

Sabía que el Dragneel era ligeramente susceptible a las noticias como esa, y con ligeramente se refería a que se lo tomaba como si fuese el fin del mundo… O el inicio de una nueva era.

Y es que desde que le había dado la noticia de su embarazo al chico, este la observaba como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo. No le despegaba los ojos ni por un instante y es que aunque ella solo tuviera tres semanas de embarazo, él la miraba como si de un momento a otro ella ya iba a estar cargando a su bebé.

Ese iba a ser un embarazo largo, muy largo…

Pero estaba bien… Para ella estaba bien… Y para el resto de admiradoras con las que se había hecho el ahora famosísimo mago, luego de los grandes juegos mágicos de hace cuatro años, era una horrible tortura. Muchas veces la habían acosado, incluso antes, cuando ellos apenas eran novios. No la dejaban en paz, aunque, por supuesto, ella también tenía a sus admiradores que la defendían con uñas y dientes costase lo que les costase. Pero cabe mencionar que tampoco querían ni un poquito al Dragneel.

Y luego, la noticia de su boda, les había caído a varios cientos en el hígado. Pero habían aprendido a vivir con eso, con el acoso, las cartas de amenaza (Que ya ni siquiera abrían) y las muchas otras cosas que esas y esos fans dementes les hacían pasar.

Solo les quedaba vivir su vida, tal y como estaba era lo mejor del mundo. Pero es que la insistente mirada de su esposo las veinticuatro horas al día ya la estaba cansando. ¡Y es que Dragneel no hacía nada más! Se despertaba y la miraba fijamente, comía y cada dos bocados tenía que voltearla a ver como si fuese a desaparecer, a veces iba al baño y cuando salía se encontraba al peli rosa esperándola fuera de este. Claramente no lo iba a culpar. Desde que se habían conocido parecía ser la misión del Dragon Slayer protegerla, ¡imagínense ahora que no solo eran familia, sino que ella valía por dos integrantes de la misma!

"Compréndelo, es un Dragon Slayer. Él estará eternamente preocupado por ti, que eres su pareja. Y más ahora que ya lo sabe" habían sido las palabras de Gajeel cuando ella le había comentado sobre lo que sucedía. Últimamente todos se comportaban extraño pero, sobre todo, los Dragon Slayers del gremio. Eran increíblemente atentos y considerados. Hasta Gajeel, ¡Gajeel! La miraba con… ¿Cariño? No sabría decir si era aquello lo que reflejaban sus ojos. Pero es que había cambiado demasiado, el Gajeel que había conocido, no de la mejor manera, había quedado olvidado y muy enterrado en el pasado. A veces lo había descubierto viéndola, cuando Natsu no lo hacía o no podía hacerlo, intentaba sentarse cerca de ella y hasta la saludaba a diario y le preguntaba todos los días como se sentía. ¡Incluso había descubierto que Natsu y el se habían turnado! Para que ninguno de los dos estuviese ausente al mismo tiempo, si Natsu hacía una misión (Quien estaba ahorrando aún más dinero para el futuro miembro) el pelinegro tenía rotundamente prohibido salir del gremio, hasta le pedía acompañarla a su casa y aunque ella se negara, ella sabía que él se iba de todos modos espiándola y no desalojaba el territorio hasta que ella entraba en su hogar. Él y su esposo habían pactado, Natsu se preocupaba por su bienestar al doble, por obvias razones y le había alegado al Redfox que cuando él por fin encarara a Levy y le pidiera matrimonio y por ende algún día esperase un hijo, él haría lo mismo por él. Sorprendentemente había aceptado sin negar nada.

Por otra parte, se encontraba Wendy. Ella era un poco más… "abierta" por decirlo así. Todos los días la abrazaba de forma muy efusiva teniendo mayor cuidado cuando tocaba su vientre. Cabe mencionar que su "pancita" era eso exactamente, un pequeño vientre plano y muy curvilíneo que no tenía ni la menor señal de embarazo alguno. ¡Tenía tres semanas! Su vientre no empezaría a notarse sino hasta como el tercer mes, por lo menos. Pero no, Wendy era la persona más delicada del mundo cuando se trataba de Lucy. Le ofrecía montones de comida, le retiraba la silla cuando se iba a sentar, incluso para bajar escalones le extendía la mano como si la suya fuese un deplorable situación. Ella estaba claramente agradecida y alagada al mismo tiempo por tantas atenciones. Aunque algunas veces se excedían.

Recordaba un suceso que no ocurrió muchos días atrás. Como buena maga de Fairy Tail, ella quería ganarse la vida realizando misiones, que aunque Natsu abastecía para ella y posiblemente para muchas personas más (Con la energía que se maneja el Dragneel) a ella simplemente nunca le había apetecido quedarse como muñeca de porcelana esperando a que alguien más le resolviese la vida, si eso le gustase entonces se hubiese quedado con su padre sin rechistar, pero no. Hace unos cuantos días ella se había parado frente al boletín de misiones, mirando de reojo una que otra esperando a encontrar una que no conllevase tanto esfuerzo físico. Como era lo usual tomo una con la paga moderadamente alta y se acerco a la barra, se asombro un poco al no ver a Mirajane detrás de esta como usualmente estaba, no le dio mayor importancia y se dirigió hacía el Maestro quien estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas. Le explico que quería realizar esa misión. El problema llego en seguida, cuando una inmensa nube de polvo se abalanzo sobre ambos consternando a la nueva Dragneel. Una persona muy conocida para ella le arrebato el papel de las manos y la miro con cara de reproche, esta persona era Erza Scarlet. Quien la miraba como si le quisiese dar el sermón de su vida. Pero la mirada que le entrego a ella no fue nada comparada con la que, segundos después, dirigió al Maestro del gremio, era de un terrible, monumental, terrorífico, sádico y sanguinario horror puro. Que haría sudor frío hasta al que no puede ser nombrado.

-Viejo… -Murmuro la pelirroja entre dientes asustando hasta a los transeúntes que pasaban fuera del gremio –Se puede saber ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? –Pregunto con la miraba ensombrecida mientras apretaba la hoja de papel que aún sostenía su puño.

-¿Yo? –Se señalo a sí mismo con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa –Solo estaba autorizando a Lucy a ir en una misión –Mencionó como si de el clima se tratase.

Se escucharon varios cristales romperse a unos cuantos metros de donde el trío se encontraba, Mirajane había hecho acto de presencia con las botellas que había ido a traer del sótano del gremio. La típica sonrisa que mantenía en su rostro no se encontraba más, la sustituía una siniestra expresión parecida a la de Erza.

Solo resta decir que desde entonces el Maestro permanecía en cama vendado de pies a cabeza. Y es que con la armadura del purgatorio en Erza y el Satán Soul activado en Mirajane. Él pobre hombre no tuvo más que pedir por su vida para que no le rompieran los últimos huesos que le quedaban buenos. Luego de eso el gremio entero la había mirado con reproche como si estuviese cometiendo el peor crimen de la historia, aunque no les duro mucho ya que la chica se veía "demasiado tierna" arrepentida. Erza le había dejado muy en claro que no se podía esforzar durante su embarazo. ¿Qué no se suponía que solo es "peligroso" hacer esfuerzo de los seis meses en adelante? Pero no, ellos le habían dejado en claro que durante su embarazo, y hasta que su hijo no tuviese por lo menos un año. Ella no debía ni acercarse al tablón de misiones. Daba gracias que ese justo día Natsu se había ido de misión, pues sino, imagínense la tumba del Maestro…

Y así pasaban sus días, con su querido gremio dejándola hacer prácticamente nada, parecía que lo único que tenía permitido era respirar, alimentarse y descansar. Las dos últimas en grandes cantidades, al parecer. Pero lo agradecía, siempre lo agradecía. Ya que desde que supo que estaba en aquella tierna espera, su apetito se había elevado por los cielos. Hasta le causaba vergüenza a veces comer más que el mismísimo Natsu. Pero este no, a él parecía darle gusto ofrecerle más y más comida a cada instante. También descansar, le habían tocado unas penosas escenas en las que sus compañeros se habían ofrecido a cargarla hasta su hogar, ella no necesitaba aquello, estaban simplemente exagerando.

Y, regresando con Natsu, el seguía observándola. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, a las demás personas les contestaba monótonamente, con un simple "si" o "no", o las respuestas más cortas posibles. Y seguía mirándola. En más de alguna ocasión Gray se había acercado a él intentando provocar su voluble temperamento, más no recibía la respuesta deseada.

-Natsu, ¿Me puedes ayudar con unas cajas en el sótano? –Había preguntado la siempre sonriente Mirajane.

-No –Había sido la simplona respuesta del mencionado sin siquiera mirarla.

-Natsu –Comenzó Lucy –Te juro que hasta que este por los menos en el sexto mes, el bebé no va a nacer –Explico intentando sonar lo más convencible posible.

-Que tonterías dices, Lucy –Dijo de repente Natsu mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Lo que por su puesto hizo enojar a la ex Heartfilia –Ya sé que el estado de gestación dura nueve mes. Yo solo te estoy cuidando –Termino mirándola a los ojos.

-Sé que solo quieres cuidarme, Natsu. Pero no está mal que ayudes a Mira-san cuando te necesita –Explico suavemente mientras le daba una hermosa sonrisa.

-Está bien… -Murmuro para levantarse y empezar a caminar hacia el sótano –¡Gajeel! –Grito de repente –Tu turno.

-Voy… -Dijo simplemente el pelinegro para saltar del barandal en el que estaba sentado y acercarse a una mesa junto a la próxima madre.

-E… Este. Gajeel –Llamo la chica -¿Es necesario que me vigiles siempre? –Cuestiono mirándolo con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Que preguntas haces. Por supuesto que es necesario, cuando yo tenga a mis crías, Natsu hará lo mismo por mí -¿Realmente se refería a sus hijos como "crías"? Los Dragon Slayers estaban locos con todo el tema de los dragones. Luego de eso la chica no dijo nada.

-Bien Gajeel, ya regrese –Anunció el Dragneel mientras chocaba su palma con la del otro Dragon como si de una lucha en ring se tratase. Y se volvió a sentar justo frente a ella mientras depositaba una copa con lo que parecía un batido de fresa frente a ella. Esa era la forma del chico para decirle silenciosamente que sentía que necesitaba nutrir su cuerpo y que ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin que la viese hacerlo.

-¡Lucy-san! –Se escucho un afectuoso, aunque educado, saludo desde las puertas del gremio. Wendy entro corriendo e ignorando todo a su paso hasta que estuve abrazándose al curvilíneo cuerpo de la mujer. –Me alegra que este bien, Lucy-san.

"Pero si nos vimos ayer por la tarde" Fue lo que pasó por la mente de la maga celestial.

-Etto… Gracias, Wendy, eres muy amable – ¿Agradeció? La joven cuando la peli azul se despego de ella.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, de repente el gremio se lleno de personas. Unas cuantas pasaban sin darse cuenta, pero otras si se percataban de algo. Había tres magos, mejor dicho, tres Dragon Slayers que no le despegaban la mirada a la chica rubia. La miraban casi como si quisiesen llevársela y esconderla en algún lugar apartado del planeta para que nunca nada le pasara. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Iban a comportarse así cada vez que alguien en el gremio se embarazase o solo era con ella por ser pareja de un Dragon Slayer?

Sintió algo extraño, casi como si le estuvieran estrujando el estomago. Tenía ganas de… Vomitar. Se levanto muy rápido para empezar a correr al baño más cercano. Casi por instinto los dragones salieron disparados de sus asientos detrás de la rubia.

Ella, por obvias razones, mantenía su cara muy cerca del escusado. Gajeel se tuvo que quedar afuera porque era el baño de mujeres, Wendy entro rápidamente para auxiliar a su amiga y Natsu… Bueno, Natsu tenía algún tipo de inmunidad que le permitía entrar en esos lugares, en esos casos. ¿Cierto?

-Lucy… -Murmuro Natsu cuando se dieron cuenta de que esta había dejado de vomitar. -¿Te encuentras bien? -Pregunto mientras le extendía una pequeña toalla. Lucy solo la tomo y la presiono contra su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente. La acción no fue muy acertada ya que solo preocupo más a los dos que la observaban.

-Si… -Susurro más bien para sí que para los demás, pero al todos ser Dragon Slayers, escucharon perfectamente. –No se preocupen, sé que esto es normal en el embarazo. Los mareos y esas cosas.

Luego de eso se levanto y dejo correr el agua. Se limpio bien la comisura de los labios y se giro para encarar a su esposo y a su ya no tan pequeña amiga. Tenía los ojos un poco rojos al haber vomitado tanto, parecía como si quisiese llorar. Pero era normal, pues había… "Expulsado" prácticamente todo lo que tenía en el estomago. Camino un poco y se abrazo a Natsu quien la estrecho suavemente entre sus, ¿por qué no decirlo?, musculosos y masculinos brazos.

-¿Nos vamos? –Cuestiono suavemente el Dragneel. A lo que solo tuvo una afirmación como respuesta. Miro a Wendy quien al principio tenía una mirada un poco triste, la cual fue sustituida por una radiante sonrisa casi de inmediato. Eso la animo.

Miro a Natsu quien al principio solo sonreía y, poco a poco, su sonrisa crecía hasta entregarle una enorme sonrisota mostrando ambas hileras de blancos dientes. Justo como a ella le encantaba, la hizo sentir aún mejor.

Cuando salió del baño, justo en la entrada, se encontró a un Gajeel que la miro casi con expectación, él tenía ligeramente separados los labios. Como en una pregunta silenciosa. Ella le sonrió ampliamente.

Lo entendió, al fin lo había entendido. Los Dragon Slayers eran casos especiales, se había dado cuenta del porque de su meloso comportamiento, su atención especial, sus tratos grandiosos, su preocupación, el amor que le ofrecían con mirarla a los ojos, la tranquilidad de saberse protegida las veinticuatro horas del día y todo lo que hacían por ella no se debía al simple hecho de estar embarazada. Si no, que para ellos, ella era parte de su familia, parte de su manada.

* * *

Bueno, Espero de verdad que les haya gustado. Por favor díganme si no es nada emocionante o si explico demasiado. Me gusta aprender y que las críticas constructivas mejores vuestra experiencia de lectura. ¿De acuerdo? Gracias por todo. =)


	3. Gruvia -1

Hola, hola. Aquí estoy de nuevo con un fanfic lindo. este es un poco más perceptivo que los demás, quiero decir. No es tanta ficción sino que esta basado en lo que yo creo que siente Juvia y lo que realmente pasa por la cabeza de Gray.

Espero que les guste:

* * *

**Con el agua como seda**

Aunque ya fuese rutina, llegar, espera a que Gray-sama llegara, esconderse detrás de un pilar lo más cerca posible y poder observarlo por horas. Era lo que a Juvia le gustaba, y es que ¿Acaso había algo más bello y perfecto en el mundo que Gray-sama? Para Juvia no… Para Juvia, obviamente, no.

-Ore, ¿pensáis iros a una misión sin nosotros? –Cuestiono Gray a Lucy mientras veía como ella, Natsu y Happy ya iban de camino. Detrás de el Fullbuster, Erza tomaba lugar indicando que ella "también preguntaba".

-Et-etto. ¿También quieren ir? –Pregunto la Heartfilia un tanto cohibida por las miradas de sus amigos.

-Si ustedes insisten –Finalizó Erza mientras empezaba a jalar su monumental pila de maletas que estaban previamente arregladas. Porque Erza ya sabía que el equipo entero tenía que ir junto.

Juvia miro desde detrás de su escondite a su "rival de amor" irse con el amor de su vida. Siempre era igual, ¿por qué ella tenía tan fácilmente lo que Juvia anhelaba desde el fondo de su corazón?

Sabía que una vez el equipo Natsu saliera del gremio, este se sumergiría en la típica calma y tranquilidad que se sentía cuando ellos no estaban. Completamente aburrido. El gremio como que perdía la gracia. La mayoría lo que hacía era intentar pelear contra Natsu y este, a su vez, pelear con Gray y siempre, de alguna manera, terminaban involucrando a Erza.

Juvia se quedo triste, porque no podía ella también ser tan cercana. Desde hace ya unos años que estaba persiguiéndolo, sin resultados visibles. Pues el mago de hielo seguía siendo, irónicamente, frio como su magia.

Tampoco es que realmente culpara tanto a Lucy, no es que ella tuviera la culpa de ser así. Pero es que la enfurecía el hecho de que el pelinegro demostrara tanto el que la quería. Aunque… Bueno, también actuaba bastante educado con Mirajane… Y parecía llevarse bien con Cana… ¿Es que acaso todas estaban enamoradas de su verdadero amor? Bueno, tampoco era que las culpara, con lo guapo que era su Gray-sama era más que obvio.

Recordaba unas cuantas cosas que habían pasado. Que le daban fuerza para seguir a su lado, aunque a él pareciese no importarle. Pero… Por ejemplo, cuando la conoció. ¿No la había asesinado o no? Por eso estaba ahí, él fue quien decidió que a pesar de ser enemigos ella no merecía morir… Aunque, en primer lugar habían luchado porque es quería rescatar a Lucy… Bueno, también estaba esa otra vez en la que se había comido lo que le había preparado. Aunque sus compañeros se habían comido la mayor parte…

No era justo, nada justo. Juvia había entrado al gremio solo por él. Porque se había enamorado de aquel mago que hizo que la nube negra que la había perseguido por toda su vida se fuese. Aún así… Eran contadas las veces que él se había interesado aunque sea un poco por ella…

Pero había una, había una tan sola vez que le había hecho saltar el corazón. Durante la batalla contra los dragones… En el preciso momento en el que había decidió dar su vida por ella. Nunca descubrió si lo había hecho porque era su compañera o porque realmente la amaba. Pero… Fuese cual fuese el motivo. La había hecho enamorarse aún más de él.

Y… La más reciente de todas, cuando en el último desfile de fantasía… La había besado por primera vez. Tampoco descubrió si fue porque los habían elegido rey y reina, y el deber de los reyes es "quererse de verdad" o porque él de verdad lo quería hacer… Pero la había elevado hasta el cielo para después del desfile bajarle de su nube otra vez ignorándola como siempre.

Tan sumergida estaba la maga de agua que no se percato cuando Erza la miro, para momentos después darle un "sutil" codazo a Gray directo en las costillas y le hacía señas de que la voltease a ver. Gray al principio no entendió, pero luego de observar a Juvia por unos instantes descubrió las intenciones de la pelirroja. La peli azul mantenía un gesto pensativo y serio.

-Juvia –La llamo desde la distancia en la que estaba -¿Quieres venir con nosotros? –Pregunto con un pequeño sonrojo mientras volteaba en otra dirección.

La maga, luego de procesar lo dicho, entendió al fin la invitación y su expresión cambio a una de total alegría mientras corría felizmente hacía sus amigos… Y su rival de amor.

Porque aunque Gray no lo sabía, o no quería entenderlo. Todos los demás sabían que durante los últimos dos años. La Loxar había estado derritiendo la imponente, fría y fuerte barrera con la que el mago se había hecho durante tantos años. Y no había nadie como Juvia para hacerlo mejor.

* * *

Okis, yo pienso que el día en el que Gray por fin se le declare a Juvia esta cada vez más cerca :3 Solo sigamos esperando, ok? Bye~


	4. Gruvia -2

Hola, hola! Gente hermosa que le gusta el Nalu y Gruvia (Son preciosos *¬*) Espero que les estén gustando los Oneshot sin orden xD Porque aquí les traigo otro! =D

Esta vez es otro Gruvia. Que me quedo para vomitar arcoiris por un buen rato jaja. Algunos de mis lectores se identificaran con esa frase (Me entienden? xD)

Ok! Sin más que decir y para que no se aburran, aquí el oneshot:

* * *

**Juvia tiene agua en su pancita ¿Dónde estás Lucy?**

Juvia se sentía rara, desde hace unos días que sentía una extraña sensación en su pancita. No entendía porque, si no recordaba haberse convertido en agua en un tiempo.

Pregunto a Gray-sama, pero él tal vez al ser hombre no entendía de esas cosas. Así que fue a la mujer más cercana en el gremio: Erza.

Pero ella tampoco sabía nada, le dijo que fuera a un doctor. O que Wendy la revisara, ¡Sí! Eso iba a hacer, Wendy-san seguramente lo sabía.

Y le dijo, pero Wendy-san tampoco sabía que era lo que tenía. Y eso la asustó, desde hace un par de años la Marvel se había convertido en la doctora no oficial del gremio. Y si ella no sabía que le pasaba ¿entonces quien?

Temió… temió por su bebé. Por su bebé y el de Gray-sama, que se lo había puesto en el vientre hace unos meses, eso la llenaba de ternura. Pero nunca se había sentido así. A veces esa sensación la despertaba a altas horas de la noche. No era todo el tiempo, solo en algunas ocasiones…

Como cuando Gray-sama hablaba, tenía aquella sensación, cuando tenía demasiadas manos en su pancita, cuando escuchaba a Mira-san cantar, cuando el pequeño Igneel en los brazos de Lucy-san reía… ¡Lucy-san! Eso debía ser, ella debía saber que era lo que Juvia tenía.

La peli azul miro en todas direcciones, pero no había ni rastro de la Rubia. Bueno, era normal. Desde que tenían a su pequeño hijo, Natsu y ella todo lo que hacían era pasear juntos como la familia que eran o quedarse en casa contemplando al bebé.

Así que decidió ir a buscarla, salió de gremio y camino hasta donde era la residencia Dragneel. La que había sido una casa prácticamente deplorable ahora se alzaba como una imponente construcción que el mismísimo Natsu se había preocupado en armar, con muchas habitaciones y amplios salones. Cuando le había pedido matrimonio a Lucy, había remodelado la casa entera y el jardín. Dejando una casa preciosa muy bien hecha y hasta reforzada. Pero cuando su esposa le había dado la noticia de su embarazo, había agregado muchos más cuartos como si el niño fuese a ocupar muchos.

Aunque no solo le tenía que dar crédito al Dragneel, una vez que se volvió a encontrar con su "padre" este le brindaba todo lo que él quería. Como a un niño mimado, tal vez por el hecho de que no lo había apoyado desde muy temprana edad. Hasta Gray-sama le pedía cosas a Igneel-sama quien viajaba de continente en continente como si fuese lo más común del mundo. Incluso recordaba que Gray-sama y Erza-san le habían ayudado a decorar la habitación del bebé para darle la sorpresa a Lucy. Todos por amor a Lucy…

Juvia ya no sentía celos hacía ella… Bueno, a veces sí. Como cuando Gray-sama se acercaba demasiado a ella, aunque la mayoría de veces era para jugar con Igneel. También cuando Natsu no estaba, Gray-sama se mostraba mucho más protector con ella, sobre todo porque parecía que a la Dragneel le habían soldado a su hijo a los brazos, no lo soltaba por nada del mundo, hasta era inusual ver al mismo padre del niño con él en brazos pues la chica casi no se lo prestaba a nadie. Era rarísimo. Pero eso se lo perdonaba a Gray porque indirectamente tenía que ver con el pequeño Dragneel.

Pero tenía que admitir que la ex Heartfilia la había ayudado mucho en esos últimos meses. Le daba tips que nunca se le hubiesen ocurrido. Cómo que no tenía por nada del mundo que caminar descalza, o que no tenía que permanecer mucho tiempo en la misma posición, también uno que nunca se le hubiese ocurrido: Que no estuviera mucho tiempo cerca de los Exceeds pues su pelaje era ligeramente nocivo en su estado.

Llegó a la residencia Dragneel y tocó la bonita puerta de ébano un par de veces. Más no hubo respuesta. Miro por la ventana en la que la imagen desolada de la casa se entreabría por una ranura de las cortinas. No había nadie. ¿Dónde podrían estar? Tal vez paseando o comiendo algo.

Sintió nuevamente la extraña sensación por la que se encontraba allí. Tocó su abultado vientre mientras esperaba a que la sensación parase. No le gustaba porque no sabía lo que era.

Tenía que encontrar a Lucy. Caminó hasta el parque. Bueno, de todas formas era bueno caminar ¿No? Pero no estaban allí, tampoco.

Luego recordó que últimamente a los Dragneel los habían visto mucho en un restaurante nuevo que tenía un ambiente fantástico, muy animado pero a la vez respetuoso. Perfecto para lo explosivo del padre y la tranquilidad que necesitaba su hijo.

El problema fue que cuando se dirigía al local, una repentina tormenta azoto las calles de Magnolia. Ella normalmente no se hubiera inmutado, aunque no le gustase. Pero desde que se había embarazado su cuerpo ya no era igual. Tenía que tener el mismo cuidado que cualquier mujer en aquel estado. Ni siquiera podía transformarse completamente en agua, pues la misma Porlyusica le había dicho que el bebé no se transformaría con ella, Y que el resultado sería algo… aterrador. Que hasta podría matarlo. Ya que cortaría el suministro de comida y sangre.

Juvia esperaba que la tormenta amainara, pero esto parecía seguir para largo. A cada momento esta se acrecentaba. Juvia tenía frio, era lógico pues estaban en invierno y muy pronto comenzaría a nevar. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No iba a correr con un vientre de ese tamaño debajo de la lluvia, tampoco parecía que a los peatones les importara mucho su estado. Rápidamente la calle se vació y prácticamente solo se encontraba ella debajo del techo que sobresalía de la fachada de una tienda de antigüedades que estaba cerrada. Estuvo unos minutos con el frio que se acrecentaba a cada momento. Viendo las gotas de agua golpear contra el piso.

De repente, una luz llego como bajada del cielo. Emanaba un calor sorprendente a pesar de que se encontraba cruzando la esquina al otro lado de la calle. La luz se acercaba rápidamente, no pudo distinguirlo a distancia. Pero al encontrarse cerca, diferencio la figura del peli rosa frente a ella con un brazo entero envuelto en llamas. Buscándola.

-Juvia ¿Qué crees que haces aquí? –Preguntó el Dragneel mientras se acercaba y le brindaba calor sin llegar a quemarla. El chico no tenía necesidad de paraguas, pues las gotas de agua que llegaban a él, se evaporaban rápidamente por el fuego, sin llegar a tocarlo. –Todos te estaban buscando –Mencionó. Y saco un paraguas amplio y negro. Se lo pasó ya extendido a la peli azul y empezaron a caminar de vuelta al gremio -¿Qué no sabes que no puedes andar por ahí con este clima? Gray estaba muy preocupado por ti. –Finalizó el Dragneel mientras seguía caminando. Vaya que el chico había madurado, siempre seguía siendo aquel alegre idiota que alborotaba todo el gremio. Pero ahora era mucho más responsable, trataba con cuidado a las personas que lo "requerían" como Lucy con su bebé o ella con su embarazo. Sin darse cuenta le había colocado su abrigo para calentarla más.

Por otro lado, su Gray-sama estaba preocupado por ella. Bueno, claro que estaba preocupado por ella. Después de todo ella se encontraba en ese estado porque él quería por fin iniciar una familia. Se lo había pedido de una forma tan dulce. Justo el día de su boda. No le importaba si los demás pensaban que iban "demasiado rápido" él la amaba, y ella lo amaba. Y eso era lo único que les importaba. Más importante aún su Gray-sama solo lo haría con ella.

Una vez llegaron al gremio se escuchó un suspiro de alivio unánime. Todo el gremio estaba buscándola, desde la tarde en la que había desaparecido por ir a buscar a Lucy. Gray se acercó corriendo una vez que la vio. Pues el maestro había enviado una señal al cielo deteniendo la búsqueda de la maga. Y la abrazó, no era un abrazo cariñoso como siempre se los daba, sino que este era protector. La estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos y enterró su cara en su cuello. Estuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que el Fullbuster se separó un poco.

-Juvia, jamás… -Comenzó con la voz un poco quebrada, luego tomo aire y habló lo más tranquilo que pudo –Jamás, vuelvas a hacerme eso ¡¿En dónde demonios estabas…?!

Hubo una escena muy graciosa ya que el Dragneel no pudo evitar darle un zape en la cabeza al mago de hielo por gritarle a su esposa. A lo que el Fullbuster reaccionó dándole una mirada matadora al peli rosa quien solo atinó a retarlo con la mirada… Iniciando así una nueva pelea grupal de un momento a otro. Nunca cambiarían, ¿Verdad?

-En todo caso –Empezó a hablar de nuevo Gray cuando la lucha se vio interrumpida por una Erza encolerizada dejando a varios con moretones hinchados y ojos morados -¿Qué hacías debajo de la tormenta?

-Buscaba a Lucy-san –Respondió la chica mientras veía a la susodicha.

-¿A mí? –Se señaló a sí misma la Heartfilia.

-Es cierto –Mencionó Wendy de repente –Juvia-san tiene un problema.

-¿Problema? ¿Qué problema? ¡Juvia no…! –El Fullbuster se puso como loco de repente, pero para eso estaba Erza y con un golpe lo "calmo" dejándolo tirado en el piso pero aún consiente.

Y entonces Juvia explicó lo que tenía, empezando desde varios días atrás, cuando había comenzado a sentirlo. Y explico al borde de las lágrimas que estaba muy preocupada por eso. Instintivamente todo el mundo miro a Lucy. Quien de un momento a otro sonrió sorprendiendo aún más a todos. Se acerco a la Fullbuster y poso su mano delicadamente en el vientre de esta.

-Tu bebé se está moviendo, Juvia –Explico la rubia ampliando su sonrisa –Te está diciendo que ya quiere conocerte a ti. Y a todos nosotros –Finalizó alegrando a la futura madre.

Todos en el gremio sonrieron ese día, sobre todo Gray quien se encontraba en el piso sonriendo mientras miraba a la maga. Puede que Juvia aún tuviese pocos meses de embarazo, pero su bebé ya quería ser parte del mejor gremio de todo Fiore. Y quizá… De todo el mundo.

* * *

Okis! Espero les haya gustado. Si les gusto, dejen reviews, ok? Y si no... Pues también pueden dejar reviews dándome sus críticas constructivas =D Espero leernos pronto. Gaby fuera! ~


	5. Nalu -3

Hola, hola! Acá les traigo otro capi hermosho! *o* para todos los Nalu fans. Antes que nada, gracias por sus comentarios. Me hacen el día =)

Okis, para no aburrirlos, aquí el capi:

* * *

**Natsu es un buen padre.**

Otro día había comenzado en la majestuosa ciudad de Magnolia. Entre las colina, una gran casa se levantaba imponente como lo deseaba su constructor, el mismo que habitaba con su familia en ese hogar.

El sol entró por la ventana de la recamara principal en donde la pareja descansaba mientras se abrazaban.

Lucy empezó a abrir los ojos. Un día nuevo. Se levantó como todas las mañanas cautelosamente. Se sentó en la cama y cuando se disponía a ponerse las zapatillas sintió como el Dragneel la abrazaba fuertemente por la espalda.

-Lucy es mala… -Murmuró adormecido el peli rosa con diversión, más de seis años casados y seguían levantándose de la misma manera todas las mañanas.

-Natsu, basta… -Habló Lucy riendo cuando sintió las manos del travieso hombre acariciar su cuerpo. Hasta que se detuvo en el ligeramente abultado vientre de ella.

-¿Cómo esta mi bebé, Lucy? –Y todas las mañanas le hacía la misma pregunta. Ella solo le sonrío. Mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación.

Luego de un rato en el que siguió acostado, Natsu decidió levantarse e ir a la habitación de su primogénito. Se acercó a la cama esquivando los juguetes regados por el piso casi de forma perfecta. Se inclinó sobre la cama-cuna para mirar a su bebé. Era tan lindo y adorable que hasta parecía un crimen despertarlo. Con sus manos rodeó el cuerpo del peque quien yacía boca abajo, y tomándolo por la cintura le dio la vuelta mientras lo alzaba y lo recostaba sobre su pecho.

-Buenos días, bebé –Susurro el peli rosa seguro de que su hijo lo había escuchado. Sintió cuando el niño se removía y balbuceaba cosas inentendibles. Empezó a mecerse para reconfortar más al pequeño rubio. Hasta que este alzó su carita y lo miró, con esos ojitos verdes iguales a los suyos.

-Papi… -Murmuró aún medio adormecido pero mientras sonreía.

…

En la planta baja. Lucy ya estaba sirviendo el desayuno, con una abundante… Realmente abundante comida, era como los Dragneel comenzaban el día. Escuchó cuando el peli rosa venía bajando las gradas, y lo vio entrar por la puerta que conectaba con el pasillo.

-¡Comida! –Sonrió alegremente el oji verde cuando se sentó y olfateó lo que la rubia acababa de poner sobre la mesa –Huele delicioso.

-¿E Igneel? –Cuestionó la joven madre al ver que no lo había traído consigo. Su esposo le sonrió, y segundos después escucharon un fuerte alarido de parte de Happy. El pequeño Dragneel lo despertaba tirándose a su cama. Irónicamente el Exceed le repetía que no podía entrar a su habitación de improviso y sin ser invitado. Tal como lo hacía él años atrás con la rubia. Desde que Natsu y Lucy se habían casado, este ya no tenía permitido dormir con el peli rosa, ahora tenía una habitación aparte… Llena de cosas de gatos…

Se escuchó como el travieso niño venía corriendo escaleras abajo huyendo del gato azulado. Natsu de improviso se paró y camino para ponerse de pie frente a las escaleras con los brazos extendidos hacia adelante. Como el Dragneel lo había previsto, la carrera de su hijo no acabaría muy bien al este solo tener 4 años, por lo que tropezó cuando bajaba el segundo escalón. Aterrizando en los brazos de su padre quien amortiguo completamente la caída.

-Te eh dicho que no corras en el segundo piso –Le reprochó.

-Lo siento, papi –Dijo el niño haciendo la carita de dulzura más tierna que pudo. Su padre solo sonrió, luego de ponerlo en el piso e invitarlo a desayunar de una vez.

Lucy observó todo desde la puerta de la cocina. Enternecida por el comportamiento de su esposo. Y es que el Dragneel demostraba una madurez increíble para ser un buen padre, tal vez porque él había sido muy travieso de joven. Pero el peli rosa conocía todo sobre el tema. Siempre sabía cuando el pequeño se iba a caer o se iba a cortar con algo. Lo regañaba pero nunca a gritos o de forma pésima, más bien lo educaba con amabilidad.

Recordaba una vez que ella había intentado que empezase a leer. Bueno, nunca se es muy joven. Y su pequeño hijo le había hecho un berrinche terrible porque se negaba a sentarse durante horas a aprenderse las letras y memorizar textos… Pero todo había sido diferente cuando el Dragneel entró a casa, le dijo que se sentara callado. Y el niño como si de una orden de guerra se tratase obedeció de inmediato y no rechistó.

Tampoco es que ella fuera mala madre, pero ya le habían dicho que era muy blanda con el pequeño. Pero es que no podía evitar consentir a su pequeño hasta en los más ridículos detalles, le compraba de todo, hacía todo por él, cantaba si él quería que cantara, lo contemplaba todas las noches hasta que se durmiera, hacía como mil postres al mes. Eso sí, respetando las porciones, tampoco quería un hijo obeso. También había aprendido a tejer solo para arreglar la ropa de su hijo justo como él la quería. Porque claro, nadie vende ropa de bebé con llamas en las piernas o dragones en el pecho… Incluso aún con 4 años ella lo seguía cargando a todas partes. Natsu a veces le pedía que lo dejara en el piso, alegando que el niño podía hacerlo solo. Sentía una extraña necesidad de hacer todo por él.

Pero Natsu no… Bueno, él hacía todo por su pequeño hijo. Pero siempre de forma casi perfecta, Natsu sabía cuando hacer, cuando decir, cuando callar y hasta cuando regañar al rubio. ¿Dónde lo había aprendido? Quien lo sabrá… Eso sí, tenía a un pequeño angelito que no causaba tantos problemas, obviamente de vez en cuando rompía algo o hacía una travesura, sobre todo con Happy… Pero aparte de eso, él era muy tranquilo, tan lindo y dócil. Pero eso sí, tenía una energía inmensa y es que el niño podía correr todo el día y casi podía jurar que ni así se cansaría. Era rápido, muy rápido. A veces ni Natsu lo alcanzaba, cuando jugaban. Pero si Natsu le decía que se detuviera, él se quedaba como estatua.

Empezaron a comer, como siempre a grandes bocanadas por parte de los dos hombres de la casa. Happy comía pescado, la rubia había aprendido mil y un formas de prepararlo, para el agradecimiento del gato.

Lucy tenía la delicadeza de limpiar con regularidad el manchado rostro de su pequeño, y es que este comía como su padre. De tal palo tal astilla.

Luego de desayunar, y que todos estuviesen aseados, decidieron partir rumbo al gremio. En el camino Lucy se cansó de cargar a su hijo, y es que ya empezaba a pesar.

Natsu le dijo que lo bajara, para luego extenderle la mano al oji verde quien de inmediato le dio su manita para emprender camino.

Lucy se seguía sorprendiendo de la actitud del peli rosa. Una vez llegaron al gremio fueron recibidos como de costumbre. El más pequeño de los Dragneel optó por correr a jugar con la pequeña Scarlet, hija de Erza, la niña llevaba su nombre en honor al ex apellido de su madre. Dado justamente por su padre. Y la niña hacía alusión a su nombre por la hermosa cabellera carmesí idéntica a la de su madre. Scarlet era tan solo 7 meses menor que Igneel, así que se llevaban de maravilla.

Natsu y Lucy se acercaron a una mesa donde Mirajane los saludo con una enorme sonrisa. Rápidamente Gray se acercó al peli rosa buscando pleito, la verdad es que estaba aburrido. Y este rápidamente accedió a las provocaciones iniciando una nueva batalla campal.

Pero Lucy se dio cuenta de algo, cada vez que el enorme tumulto de hombres en aquella nube en la que solo se veían piernas y brazos sobresalir se acercaba al "área" denominada donde los niños jugaban, Natsu lanzaba un poderoso ataque lanzando a todos los combatientes hasta el otro lado del gremio. Probando a su vez, que aunque estuviese peleando cuidaba a los suyos.

Lucy, quien estaba sentada en una mesa cercana a donde jugaban los más pequeños del gremio, acarició su vientre mientras imaginaba como sería si el bebé que esperaba fuese niña. ¿Sería Natsu aún más protector?

-¿Cómo te sientes, Lu-chan? –Preguntó una embarazadísima Levy mientras se sentaba con algo de dificultad.

-Bien, Levy-chan. La pregunta aquí es como te sientes tú –Alegó la Dragneel por su amiga quien tenía ya 8 meses y medio de embarazo.

-Nah, sabes que estoy perfectamente bien. Y feliz por mis bebés –Habló sonriente la Redfox.

-¿Y ya se lo dijiste a Gajeel? –Cuestionó la rubia, no por lo del embarazo que obviamente se notaba a leguas. Sino que…

-¿Qué son trillizos? ¡Claro que no! –Contesto alegremente la peli celeste como si de un juego se tratase. –Quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Era un tanto… ¿Incomodo? No sabría decirlo. Y es que los Redfox ya tenían 3 hijos. Todos de edades diferentes. Pero ese parto triple había agarrado de sorpresa hasta a la misma Levy.

Recordaba que una vez Gajeel le había insinuado a Natsu que él le iba "ganando" en el tema de la paternidad. Sin embargo, el peli rosa se había puesto serio y le había dicho que no jugara con eso, que esas no eran tonterías y que tenía que ser responsable cuando se trataba de Levy y sus hijos. Sin embargo el azabache lo había tomado a modo de insulto y habían iniciado una nueva disputa.

Pero no lo tomen a mal, si había algo que el Redfox tenía, era que también era un buen padre. Había demostrado amar a todos y cada uno de sus pequeños con todo su corazón. Y es que hasta era capaz de humillarse con tal de hacerlos reír. Pero es que tal vez 4 habrían estado bien… ¡Pero seis! Eso era demasiado. Pero ¿Y qué le iban a hacer? Además a Levy parecía encantarle los niños, era tan alegre como siempre y nadie sabía de dónde sacaba la energía para poder cuidar a tantos. Y menos estando embarazada. Pero ambos sabían llevarlo de una forma sorprendente.

Miro de nuevo a su esposo. Peleando moderadamente para no lastimar a sus compañeros, y es que Natsu nunca iba a mostrar su potencial a costa de lastimar a sus amigos.

Le llegaba a la mente otro recuerdo, de cuando habían pasado esas vacaciones en aquel hotel tan hermoso en las montañas. Por primera vez en la cortísima vida de su primogénito, este se había enfermado. Y no sabían muy bien que hacer… Sobre todo al ser padres primerizos. Le había dado la medicina, luego el pequeño había caído profundamente dormido. Natsu no había llegado a dormir con ella en toda la noche… Se había quedado con su bebé, velando y arrullando su sueño. Toda la noche. Y el Dragneel no había comido ni dormido bien, sino hasta que el niño se recupero. Demostrando que no podía descansar con su hijo en esa condición.

Natsu también había empezado a enseñarle la magia de Dragon Slayer. Pero no porque quisiera, sino porque el niño había mostrado cualidades para eso. Desde una vez que los había tomado completamente por sorpresa cuando el pequeño había estornudado y había escapado tremenda bola de fuego de su pequeña boquita. Vaya sorpresa.

Pero el Dragneel era tremendamente responsable hasta el punto de tomar todas las medidas necesarias para que nadie saliera herido. Otra sorpresa había surgido cuando el niño también había empezado a comer fuego. Ese había sido el momento para llevarlo nuevamente donde su abuelo Igneel, el dragón.

No lo visitaban muy a menudo por que el imponente ser vivía en un volcán. Bonito lugar para el hogar ¿No lo creen? E Igneel, abuelo, había dicho que el pequeño ya había "nacido" como Dragon Slayer. Con los pulmones, dientes, escamas y todo de dragón que poseía su padre…

Luego de eso Igneel, abuelo, comenzó a visitarlos más seguido. Casi cada mes, estaba orgulloso de que la mayoría de su familia fuese Dragon Slayer. Aunque no por eso dejaba a Lucy de lado, es más, la trataba como a una reina. Le llevaba obsequios de todo tipo, sobre todo joyas. Que en el fondo de un volcán eran muy comunes pero en todas las demás partes del mundo casi costaban un ojo de la cara. También vestidos y otras cosas. Igneel, abuelo, la veía como algo parecido a la "procreadora" que se encargaba de agrandar la familia. Aunque parezca broma. El punto es que voltease donde voltease tenía hombres (Y dragones) que no dudarían en dar su vida para protegerla.

Pero volviendo al tema, aún tenía otro más de los tantos recuerdos que Natsu le brindaba. Recordaba cuando hace unos años. Lo habían presentado por primera vez al gremio. Natsu se había mostrado imponente y poderoso, mostrando a su hijo con orgullo y sin humildad. Mostrándolo a todos y cada uno de los miembros del gremio como si él solito lo hubiera hecho todo. Incluso se lo había restregado a Sting y Rogue quienes estaban de visita en aquel entonces en Magnolia.

Un padre de verdad…

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó las risas de los más pequeños del gremio. Natsu se había tirado al piso simulando ser atacado por ellos mientras estos, a su vez, saltaban sobre el peli rosa quien fingía estarse rindiendo. Luego tomo a la pequeña Scarlet en brazos y empezó a narrar una historia sobre una princesa y de cómo el dragón, ósea Igneel, debía rescatarla del malvado príncipe que la quería encerrar. Una mesa, varias sillas y las colchonetas de protección, simulaban ser el "castillo" donde estaban encerradas las jóvenes princesitas, los niños debían "encargarse" de Natsu y Gajeel, quien se había unido al juego, para rescatarlas.

Ese día todos rieron con las "heroicas" actuaciones del los pequeños. Sobre todo cuando los niños se negaron a darse un beso por el rescate porque les daba "asco". Si supieran. Pero la pequeña Scarlet y el pequeño Igneel tenían algo singular. Y es que este no se negó a recibir un tierno beso en la mejilla por parte de la niña. Y Natsu sonrió. Sonrió como siempre lo había hecho, con eterno orgullo paternal desde que estaba Igneel. Y es que Natsu definitivamente y nadie podía negar, que era absolutamente un buen padre.

* * *

Y qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado en realidad! xD Pronto subire más, la inspiración parece llegar a mi en época de parciales 0.0! Jajajjaja mi cerebro me trolea. xD Quieren otro Nalu, verdad? Trabajando un Nalu para la mesa con los guapos lectores! ;) Bye~~


	6. Nalu -4

Hola mundo al que le fascina vomitar arco iris! ¿Qué tal? Ya se recuperaron del último oneshot? Bueno, pues yo les traigo otro que si el anterior los envió al hospital este les va a dar una beca completa para quedarse allá mejor xDDD

Nah, estoy exagerando jaja. Tengo un pequeño público que es muy cercano a mi a quienes siempre les muestro mis capítulos y oneshots antes de publicarlos (De todas mis historias) Y ellos y ellas me dicen si les gusta o no. No es por ser presumida pero nunca me han dicho que no (Por favor no me arrojen tomates xD) Un amigo me dijo que tengo "dedos de oro", por como escribo. Yo más bien creo que está enamorado de mi xD Neto si estás leyendo esto es broma, ok? Te quiero xD

Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios! *o* Son geniales! Se aprecia mucho y me inspiran a hacer más oneshots (Enserio! Cada vez que leo sus comentarios no sé porque se "enciende" mi imaginación 0.0!) Pero bueno, recuerden que los shots no tienen "orden" alguno. Pero si pueden tener similitudes, no se preocupen. Las reconocerán cuando las vean ;)

Y sin más con que molestarlos, aquí el one-shot:

* * *

**Y es que Lucy**

Natsu se había comportado diferente desde hace ya unas semanas, no raro. Sino diferente.

Lucy estaba como siempre con el pequeño Igneel, el niño estaba en su sesión de juego diaria. Lucy se alegraba cada vez que el pequeño Dragneel intentaba ponerse de pie, cayendo rápidamente sobre los cojines cada medio pasó.

Pero algo era diferente… Natsu. Natsu siempre jugaba con ellos, pero por alguna razón no estaba aquella vez.

-¡Lucy! Mira, mira –La llamó Happy cuando había logrado formar un pez con los bloquecitos de juguete de su hijo. El Exceed parecía orgulloso de su creación -¿No se ve delicioso? ¡Sé lo que piensas y no dejare que lo comas! –Grito de repente para tomar la figura y salir "huyendo" del lugar, nadie lo iba persiguiendo…

La rubia solo rió por el comportamiento de su felino amigo. Y notó como el niño aplaudía al ver las blancas alas del azulado ser, siempre reía y se alborotaba al verlas, aunque nadie entendía por qué.

-Estoy en casa –Habló de repente el peli rosa cuando apareció por la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. Ella solo respondió el típico "Bienvenido", pero el más pequeño de los tres pareció alegrarse en demasía.

-¡Papi! –Grito cuando lo vio intentado pararse y caminar hasta él. Pero sus intentos se vieron interrumpidos por la adorable torpeza de sus piecitos, cayendo de nuevo sobre las almohadas.

La reacción que tuvo Natsu no era la que Lucy esperaba, ella esperaba ver una amplia sonrisa por el hecho de que su hijo se emocionara tanto al verlo. Sobre todo porque tenía como una hora de haberse ido. Que no era casi nada.

Pero lo que el Dragneel expresó con su gesto fue uno parecido a la tristeza, o mejor dicho uno nostálgico. Se acerco a su primogénito y lo alzo de nuevo para darle un pequeño abrazo. Luego lo volvió a sentar.

-Tengo hambre… -Dijo de repente mientras se ponía de pie y hacía ademan de salir de la habitación.

-E-Espera. Si tienes hambre te preparare algo –Habló la chica mientras ella también se ponía de pie.

-No es necesario. –Expresó tranquilo el peli rosa –Me voy a hacer un sándwich o algo así –Para luego salir definitivamente de allí, dejando a Lucy con la palabra en la boca.

El bebé apenas y se dio cuenta, estaba más interesado en meter una pieza cuadrada en un orificio triangular de su juguete.

-No, cielo. Ese no va ahí –Le corrigió la rubia mientras se agachaba para ayudarlo. Dejó salir un suspiro melancólico. ¿Qué le pasaría a Natsu?

…

Estaban todos cenando, la casa Dragneel era casi un circo a la hora de la cena. Pues había una personita que, al igual que su padre, ya empezaba a comer en grandes cantidades.

-Natsu, mira –Habló feliz la ex Heartfilia –Igneel ya sostiene perfectamente la cuchara –Pero más que alegrarle al Dragneel pareció quitársele el apetito. Solo miro serio a su familia.

-Si… -Murmuro luego de unos momentos en los que solo miro la mesa. -¿Sabes, cariño? Ya no tengo hambre –Anunció para ponerse de pie y salir nuevamente por la puerta.

A Lucy empezó a asustarle el comportamiento del hombre. Cada día que pasaba parecía un poco más distante.

…

Otro día en el gremio, se encontraba todo amenamente. Habían decidido ir ahí. La familia Dragneel estaba sentada en una mesa ellos solos. Por supuesto que Happy también estaba con ellos, pues era parte de la familia.

-¡Neel-chan! Mira lo que hice –Habló feliz Happy al más pequeño mientras le mostraba una casita hecha de frutas. Al bebé parecieron iluminársele los ojitos por la "obra maestra" del gato azulado.

-Happy no juegues con la comida –Le reprendió suavemente la rubia mientras limpiaba un poco las babitas de su hijo.

-Mami, quiero i a baño –Habló en tono infantil el pequeño. Por supuesto que hablaba como bebé aún, con sus palabritas tiernas y ese pequeño casi "acento" que tienen todos los bebés.

-¿Natsu, te molestaría llevarlo? –Cuestionó la chica, pues ella tenía varios papeles en las manos. De un libro que le habían asegurado le iban a publicar, solo lo estaba ordenando. Desde hace un año la Dragneel empezaba a hacerse famosa, no por lo que ya lo era siendo una excelente maga, sino por sus historias que se estaban haciendo cada vez más famosas y tenían una alta clasificación de ventas. Pero claro, todos querían leer las historias de la famosa maga de Fairy Tail.

-No quiero, hazlo tú –Murmuro el hombre para después darle un sorbo a su bebida.

-Pero Natsu, tendría que dejar todo esto sobre la mesa, y Happy… -Mencionó ella imaginando las altas probabilidades de que el travieso felino arruinase su trabajo.

-Que no quiero hacerlo –Dijo demasiado serio el peli rosa mientras le daba una mirada de reproche a la chica. Ok, ese no era su Natsu. ¿Alguien se lo había cambiado en alguna parte? El Dragneel normalmente era tan atento que hasta se entusiasmaba con ayudarla con su bebé. Pero este no era aquel hombre cariñoso.

Tal vez por el shock, Lucy no le dijo nada. Y después de casi suplicarle al gato de que no fuera a mojar, romper, quemar, manchar o destrozar aquellos papeles, se encaminó hasta el baño del gremio.

-Natsu… -Susurro la chica mientras iba caminando por el pasillo, observando el piso…

…

Realmente el comportamiento de su esposo no tenía precedentes, y es que siempre había sido tan lindo y servicial. Pero ahora… Parecía como si todo lo que ella hiciera le parecía molesto. Si, tal vez aceptaba de que últimamente no tenía tiempo para casi nada. Con el bebé y su reciente historia a punto de ser publicada de la cual los editores le habían dado muy altas expectativas, no les quedaba tiempo para casi nada… Tal vez… Tal vez estaba descuidando su matrimonio…

Pero es que Natsu no era todo el tiempo así, por lo menos no cuando estaban solos. Siempre la abrazaba por las noches y se despertaban de manera casi juguetonas por las mañanas. Pero de ahí en adelante, en lo que restaba del día, el hombre parecía alejarse más y más.

…

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer para el cumpleaños de Igneel? –Cuestionó la chica mientras acomodaba al niño en su regazo. El pequeño Igneel cumplía ya tres añitos de edad. Estaban en la sala, y él tenía entre sus manitas dos peluches a los que al parecer "los hacía hablar entre ellos". Pero Natsu, quien estaba sentado en el sofá individual, no respondió. Solo se quedo mirando al suelo como era ya tan común -¿Me escuchaste, cariño? –Pregunto algo preocupada la rubia.

-Si… -Murmuro quedamente el peli rosa mientras volteaba a verla con una mirada un tanto inquisitiva –Lucy… ¿Te estás cuidando? –Pregunto repentinamente el hombre haciendo que la chica diera un brinco en su lugar. Definitivamente no se esperaba eso. Igneel al sentir el rebote de su madre volteó a verla, pero ella miraba fijamente a su papá. Así que volteó la mirada hacia su figura paternal en un gesto por demás adorable. Pues tenía los ojitos fijos y la boca abierta.

-¡Na-Natsu! Igneel está aquí –Articulo la chica sin haber salido del todo de su asombro.

-Él no entiende de estas cosas, Lucy –Bueno, era raro que la llamara por su nombre desde hace un par de años. –Hijo, mamá y papá quieren hablar solos –Le habló esta vez al pequeño. Este entendió medio mensaje. Pues al ser tan pequeño tenía medio sentido común desarrollado. La joven madre decidió irlo a dejar a su habitación para que jugase tranquilo. Definitivamente tenía que continuar esa conversación.

Una vez lo dejó, se dio cuenta de que su esposo la había seguido hasta el segundo piso y había entrado a la habitación matrimonial.

Entro a pasos cortos, no sabía realmente a que había venido aquello tan de repente. El hombre estaba sentado en el borde de la cama con la mirada fija en ella. Lo incomodo es que nadie decía nada. Ella estaba ahí parada sin moverse y él solo la observaba.

-Cielo, yo… -Empezó ella, pero fue detenida por la voz de su esposo.

-Lucy quiero que hablemos, ¿Si? Yo… Sé que me eh comportado raro últimamente. Pero es que… Yo realmente no puedo evitarlo y… ya no puedo seguir con esta situación –Se detuvo al ver como una solitaria lagrima rodaba por la mejilla de su esposa.

-Natsu… -Y su voz se había quebrado –Lo siento si alguna vez hice o dije algo como para que te alejaras de mi –Habló un poco rápido, casi atropelladamente –Pero es que ¿Sabes? No quería descuidarte por cuidar de Igneel o por terminar mi último libro. Yo… Puedo dejar de escribir si tu quieres, me puedo enfocar solo es ustedes y te prometo que ya no voy a intentar hacer eso –Bueno, ya no era una lágrima. La rubia lloraba mientras intentaba decirle lo más "calmadamente" posible aquello al Dragneel. Este solo la miraba sorprendido, de todas las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza ninguna lo hubiera llevado a aquella conclusión.

Se paró rápidamente para darle un abrazo reconfortante a la mujer. Que más que calmarla la hiso llorar más.

Él realmente no quería que aquello pasara.

-Lucy mírame –Dijo mientras se separaba un poco de ella, pero la susodicha mantenía su cabeza gacha mientras amargas lágrimas caían al piso. –Lucy, mírame –Casi ordenó para luego sujetarla suavemente por las empapadas mejillas y hacerla que lo mirase –Nunca te pediría que dejes de hacer nada que te guste. Y no pienso que te hayas… descuidado. Realmente lamento que estés llorando… Lucy, eres la mejor madre y esposa del mundo ¿Lo sabías? –Y la chica dejo de llorar –Aquí el único tonto soy yo. Por dejarte pensar las cosas como no son… Lucy yo… Tengo miedo. Igneel… Él está creciendo –La rubia lo observaba y solo asintió levemente –Me da miedo que crezca tan rápido. Hace unos días era tan solo mi pequeño. Que balbuceaba cosas que tu decías eran palabras –Ella rió un poco al recordar al niño - botaba la comida, gateaba por todo su cuarto, jalaba mi cabello sin importarle nada, tenía accidentes hasta cuando estábamos comiendo y ahora… Ahora ya no hace nada de eso, ¿Me entiendes? Mi hijo está haciendo cosas de gente grande. Entiende lo que le decimos… No del todo, pero lo entiende. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mí verlo crecer tan apresuradamente? Y tú le aplaudes todo lo que hace –Ella lo miró con algo de reproche –No me malinterpretes –Se apresuro a corregir –Eres excelente por hacer todo eso. Aún sabiendo que algún día ya no va a necesitar más de nosotros y se marchara… Con una linda chica que lo haga tontamente feliz –Terminó haciendo un claro énfasis en la relación de ambos.

-Pero Natsu… -Comenzó ella mientras alzaba sus manos para sostener las de él –De eso se trata –Inquirió con una pequeña sonrisa –Sé que algún día tendrá que irse. Y que me va a doler ya no verlo todos los días. Pero eso es lo que se supone que estamos haciendo, cuidándolo y educándolo para cuando ese momento llegue. Lo importante es disfrutarlo lo mayor posible y darle todo el amor que podamos. Además, no es el único bebé que tendremos. Podrás seguir siendo el padre amoroso que siempre has sido… Y también mi dulce esposo –Finalizó con una bella sonrisa.

-Eso era exactamente lo que quería escuchar, amor –Mencionó el hombre mientras cerraba los ojos y pegaba su frente con la de ella. –Sé que crecerá y dejara de depender de nosotros… Así que… -Se tomó un momento para continuar -Quiero otro bebé. Tengo varios días de estarlo pensando y creo que sería lo mejor. –Lucy solo lo observo detenidamente, su voz había cambiado a una muy suave y cariñosa, como antes. Natsu veía a Lucy como su esposa y como la mujer que sufría y padecía dolencias con tal de traer al mundo a sus hijos. No era tonto, le habían explicado que muchas mujeres incluso daban su vida en lograr aquella "misión" y por cómo era Lucy estaba seguro de que ella también lo haría. Por eso para pedirle un bebé se lo pensaba, lo reconsideraba y lo volvía a pensar. Y había llegado a la conclusión de que en todo lo que durase el estado de ella, el iba a estar ahí. Para cumplir hasta los más ridículos caprichos que ella tuviese, porque era su reina. Y tenía todo el poder para mandarlo a él. Y él como cualquier tonto perdidamente enamorado de aquella mujer, daría hasta su vida para complacerla.

-Si… -Respondió la tan anhelada pregunta –Si quiero otro bebé. Para amarlo igual que como amamos a Igneel –La chica no podía estar más feliz. Todas sus preocupaciones no eran más que simples ideas que su creativa mente de escritora maquinaba. El Dragneel la quería más que nunca y eso era lo importante.

…

Esa noche, como podrías imaginar. No tuvieron de otra más que expresarse su amor. Estaban a punto de dormirse cuando al Dragneel se le pasó algo que ya había pensado por la cabeza.

-¿Sabes? Siempre eh querido una niña. No me malinterpretes, amo a Igneel. Pero siempre quise tener a la parejita… Y si esta vez es niña, se llamara Nashi –Finalizó tiernamente mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su esposa. Pero esta ya se había quedado dormida –Nashi… Así te llamaras, pequeña…

* * *

Sooooooooooooo? Que les pareció? Les gusto? Sinceramente a mi este me encantó! Se me hizo super fluff y eso. xD No sé, ustedes juzguen, ok?

Espero de verdad les haya gustado y no olviden pasar la historia a sus amigos a quienes les guste Fairy tail. Me harían un gran favor. Muchas gracias de antemano y cuídense, ok? Luego los consiento con otro Shot... Mmm. A lo mejor otro Gruvia, aunque también un Jerza no estaría mal, cierto? =D Ya me inspire!

Bye~~


	7. Gale -1

Holis! Qué tal?

Hoy les traigo un nuevo oneshot. Y como ya habrán notado, es un Gale xD

Gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews. Espero que este les guste tanto como los otros xD

Realmente sin más que decir, aquí el oneshot:

* * *

**Más grande que yo.**

Estaba un poco triste… Muchas personas le habían dicho ya que no se preocupara por eso. Pero es que ella sentía que era inconcebible que alguien como él caminase a su lado. Y es que parecía tener un extraño complejo cada vez que se encontraba a sí misma al lado del imponente hombre.

-Levy-chan –La llamó su mejor amiga rubia -¿En qué piensas?

-Lu-chan… ¿Tú crees que Gajeel y yo hacemos linda pareja? –Pregunto con un deje de tristeza en su mirada.

Y es que el Redfox le había pedido que saliera con él desde hace un par de meses. Pero rápidamente se vio abordada por la incertidumbre.

Hace una semana se encontraba en una cita con su novio, el peli negro se había empezado a mostrar realmente caballeroso y le había ido a comprar un helado. Pero, de repente, llegaron dos chicas extrañas a hablarle. Le habían dicho cosas horribles, para comenzar, eran fans del mago, ¡Ni siquiera sabía que tuviera fans! Y le habían dejado bien claro que ella no era suficiente para aquel hombre. ¿Por qué? Ellas habían dicho que muchas chicas, "más bonitas", podrían hacer un mejor rol del que ella desempeñaba, que era muy poco para uno de los dragones de Fairy Tail. También le habían dicho que una vez, en una entrevista, Gajeel había mencionado que le gustaban las chicas "con buena delantera". Y como todos sabemos, aquel era el tabú de la pobre peli azul. Quien había dejado caer su autoestima hasta el suelo y no había respondido a sus críticas. Desde aquel día la pequeña maga había empezado a dudar de sí misma.

-¿Qué dices, Levy-chan? –Lucy no había entendido al principio, pero luego de pensarlo un poco – Oh… Levy, ya te lo dije. Tú eres tan buena como cualquiera, no te dejes que te hagan sentir menos unas absurdas críticas, ¿Oíste? Además, esto no tiene nada de bueno –Terminó mientras se apretaba los pechos con ambas manos como queriéndole mostrar a Levy que solo era "carne", y sin querer levantándolos un poco haciéndolos parecer más grandes y redondos. Las intenciones de Lucy eran buenas, lo juraba. Pero había provocado todo lo contrario pues varios miembros de gremio, por no decir todos, habían soltado una exclamación mientras se sonrojaban. Rápidamente Salamander saltó en su asiento gritando a todos que los iba a matar si no dejaban de ver a su novia.

Gajeel que sin querer iba pasando por ahí y para saber de qué se trataba el alboroto volteó hacia la Heartfilia. Realmente no lo hacía a conciencia, es más, no le provocó nada el ver a la rubia. Ya que los Dragon Slayers se supone que solo vean "guapas" a sus propias parejas ¿Cierto? Pero la hiperactiva mente de Levy maquino todo aquello de manera errónea, haciendo sentir peor a la Mcgarden de lo que ya se sentía.

…

Otro día de pura casualidad el maestro les había dado unas, muy merecidas, vacaciones. En un hotel muy lindo en la playa, con lo que les encantaba la playa. Ese día habían ido casi todos, otros tanto estaban de misión o no podían.

El punto es que la chica había comprado un traje únicamente por la ocasión. Era celeste, y tenía unas lindas flores bordadas, si bordadas, a los lados que hacían relieve en ciertas áreas.

-Levy –Por lo menos el Redfox ya la llamaba por su nombre, aunque a veces se le salía el "enana" por puro accidente –Te vez tan…

No pudo terminar, porque lo que no se espero es que en ese mismo instante, Erza re-equipaba su super e increíblemente sexy traje de baño. Casi todos los hombres de la playa empezaron a ovacionarla de pies a cabeza, pues el traje de baño era negro y tenía unos símbolos rojos, kanjis, para ser más exactos. El traje de baño, como cualquier otro traje de baño, no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

-Genial –Escuchó un murmuro proveniente de un lado suyo, era… Gajeel. Lo que la Mcgarden imaginó es que al Redfox le había gustado el cuerpo de la peli roja, un error tonto. Pues lo que al hombre le había gustado era los colores del traje. Negro y rojo, como él. Cabello negro y ojos rojos. Lo que Levy nunca supo es que en la cabeza de Gajeel, él se la imaginaba a ella con aquel traje de baño.

No dijo nada, solo carraspeó para sacar a su novio de su sueño despierto.

-¿Qué me ibas a decir? –Pregunto un tanto cohibida por la situación.

-¿Ah? No nada. Olvídalo –Mencionó restándole importancia al asunto. Pues el chico había visto a lo lejos a Salamander y Gray haciendo una competencia para ver quién era el "rey de la playa" Con Lucy y Juvia, obligadas, a ser espectadoras. Pero él también le quería demostrar a Levy que era un rey, así que salió corriendo en dirección de la competencia. Esperando que la Mcgarden lo observara.

Pero Levy, triste. Decidió irse al hotel nuevamente.

…

Así pasaron varios días, ya habían regresado de la playa. Otra vez al trabajo, habían tomado una misión en conjunto, Jet, Droy, Phanterlily, Gajeel y, por supuesto, ella. Bueno, Jet y Droy no estaban incluidos pero ellos se habían auto-invitado a la misión.

Era bastante simple, solo tenían que recuperar un cargamento de hierbas "con fines médicos" de un club. El dueño de la droga les había ofrecido una gran suma por recuperarla. Pero el Maestro les había dicho que entregaran el cargamento a la guardia, pues el dueño que había hecho el pedido era un traficante. Y Fairy Tail no negocia con traficantes.

Lo que no especificaba en la misión, era que ese club era un de "esos". Les incomodo a todos pero igual se metieron de incognito, Gajeel. Por votación de Jet, Droy y Lily, sería el… ¿Cómo decirlo sin que se escuche mal? El "cliente". Se vistió de saco y corbata y con unos lentes oscuros, aunque era de noche, se adentró en el club. El plan especificaba que él entraría pidiendo algo de "alucinante" y una vez que encontrase donde la guardaban daría la señal para que todos entrara.

El problema es que había pasado media hora y Gajeel no daba ni señales de vida. Decidieron entrar, se veía gracioso porque Levy y Lily eran… La misma persona ¿No me creen? Pues se habían disfrazado de un hombre. Con el típico abrigo largo hasta los pies y un sombrero. Lily hacía de "cabeza" por la voz grave, mientras que Levy era las manos y los pies, ella observaba desde un agujerito que abrió en el saco.

Lo que nadie se espero fue que cuando entraron al club encontraron a Gajeel sentado de una forma un tanto extraña, en una de las mesas del fondo con varias personas, sobre todo mujeres, alrededor de él. Había dos en particular que parecían estar… "masajeando" al Redfox. Levy no lo resistió y salió corriendo rápidamente, llevándose consigo al gato negro. Jet y Droy se acercaron enojadísimos, y cuando hubieron ahuyentado a todas las demás personas, le espetaron al peli negro que tenía novia y era su deber respetarla. Pero este no se movía, solo estaba ahí sentado un poco inclinado hacia delante.

A Jet le pareció extraño y se acercó aún más al mago de hierro y lo empujo con un dedo. Este ni se inmuto, así que le quito los lentes y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados, como durmiendo.

-Este está frito –Mencionó Droy mientras sacaba una bolsa de papas de quien sabe dónde.

-Debe haber sido por la droga… -Murmuro el peli naranja mientras sujetaba al Redfox para cargarlo sobre su espalda.

¿Lo qué había sucedido? El peli negro habían entrado al club pidiendo el alucinante, lo que él no sabía es que ahí se lo entregarían como si de un vaso de agua se tratase. Y se lo habían prácticamente arrojado al rostro. El susodicho tenía cero resistencias a aquella droga y había caído al piso en cuestión de segundos. Lo que las mujeres estaban "haciendo" una vez que lo habían sentado más o menos bien en uno de los muebles justo cuando entro su equipo, era registrar al hombre en busca de lo que sea, dinero, joyas, tarjetas, cualquier cosa estaba bien.

Decidieron que intentarían al día siguiente. Pero el dueño los había reñido por no pagarle lo que su amigo había consumido.

Jet y Droy llegaron a la posada en donde Levy había ido más temprano, destrozada. Lily intentaba calmarla alegando que el oji rojo solo tenía ojos para ella. Pero esta estaba en su etapa de "negación" y no entendía a la razón.

Jet arrojó el cuerpo del mago a la "cama". Entre comillas, porque este dio un rebote cayendo de boca al piso. La chica, quien estaba llorando, dio un pequeño respingo por aquello. En realidad fue un poco, un poquito gracioso. Por eso aún entre lágrimas no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

El Redfox no despertó hasta dos días después. No tenía hambre, pero tenía una sed horrible. Sentía que podía tomarse un lago entero y aún seguir sintiendo sed. Más importante, Levy no le hablaba, y no entendía por qué. Lo último que recordaba era a un sujeto gordo lanzándole polvo a la cara, le dijo un par de incoherencias de las que ahora sentía un poco de vergüenza, luego vio el techo y por último todo se volvió oscuro.

Por alguna extraña razón le dolía mucho la mandíbula. Nadie le quería decir por qué. Pero lo que a él le importaba era que su chica no lo volteaba ni a ver.

-Levy, ¿Me vas a decir que rayos te pasa? –Le cuestionó como por milésima vez ese día. Pero como todas las demás, no obtuvo respuesta –Enana –Y la chica saltó.

-¡Que no me digas enana! –Le grito de repente asustando a Lily quien boto su bebida por el sobresalto.

-¡Entonces dime qué te pasa! –Le respondió un poco molesto el peli negro –Tienes mucho tiempo de estarte comportando así, ¿Y sabes qué? Ya me estoy empezando a hartar.

-¿Qué tu qué? –Levy se mostró sorprendida, para luego cambiar su expresión por una de enojo y fiereza total -¡¿Qué tu qué, imbécil?! –Ok, eso era raro de la Mcgarden. Incluso Lily se había asustado por el salvajismo que estaba dominando a la que conocían como la dulce maga de escritura -¡La que debería estarlo soy yo! ¡Siempre aguantando todas tus estupideces, tus actitudes machistas, a tus locas admiradoras y tu maldita obsesión con los pechos! –Gritó encolerizada soltando todo lo que la frustraba. Y nadie se atrevió a hablar. Ni Jey, ni Droy, ni Lily, ni Gajeel, ni el mesero que los atendía en ese momento en el restaurante, ni la gente que se sentaba en las mesas continuas, ni siquiera el anfitrión que hasta ese momento había estado deseándoles buenas noches y dando gracias por estar ahí. La chica había soltado todo aquello en un lugar público, poniéndose de pie y apuntando al peli negro quien estaba en completo shock.

Ella salió rápidamente de aquel lugar, no podía creer que hubiese explotado de aquella forma. Pero es que tenía un buen tiempo sintiéndose así. Corrió todo lo que pudo, no conocía la ciudad así que fue a un parque en el que no había nadie. Era raro porque normalmente se ven a las típicas parejitas, pero ahí no había nadie, tampoco le importaba mucho que digamos.

-Estúpido Gajeel… -murmuro mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Se sentó en una banca cerca de un árbol.

-Oye, preciosa. ¿Qué hace un bombón como tu sola a estas horas y en este lugar? –Pregunto una voz no identificada que al parecer estaba detrás del árbol. De repente un hombre muy alto y musculoso camino frente a ella. Ella intento tomar su pluma mágica pero descubrió que no se podía mover, lo más seguro es que utilizaron un hechizo sobre ella.

El pánico empezó a apoderarse de la peli celeste cuando vio como el hombre se acercaba demasiado. La jaló de un brazo acercando su rostro con una mueca vulgar hasta el suyo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres pasar el rato conmigo? –Cuestionó ladinamente el hombre mirando lujuriosamente a la pobre chica.

-Suel… tame –Pudo murmurar a duras penas la peli celeste, ni siquiera podía mover sus labios. Unas finas lágrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

De repente como todos podréis imaginar un enorme brazo metálico se estampo contra la mandíbula de aquel sujeto rompiendo el hechizo en el instante, haciendo caer a Levy al piso.

-¡Te dijo que la sueltes! –Rugió ferozmente el Dragon Slayer mientras arremetía contra el otro mago. Luego de una pequeña lucha en la que la ventaja del dragón de hierro era demasiado evidente. Gajeel empezó a caminar hasta Levy quien ya se había puesto de pie.

Lo que la chica esperaba era un regaño, bien merecido, por lo imprudente que se había comportado. Más el abrazo que le dio el Redfox fue definitivamente todo lo contrario. Un fuerte abrazo de oso que le dejaba en claro que no se quería despegar de ella.

-No vuelvas a… -La voz del chico ¿se había quebrado? Pues al parecer sí. Y es que luego de que Levy huyera del restaurante, Jet, Droy y Lily le habían contado todo al peli negro. Este se sintió terrible por las cosas que le hacía pasar a la chica. –Levy eres… La única persona en todo el mundo a la que amo ¿Oíste? –Confeso… ¡Gajeel le había dicho que le amaba! La expresión de sorpresa era inminente en el rostro de la chica. Se lo había soltado así de repente. -¿Sabes? Nunca eh sido bueno con las palabras pero yo… Realmente necesito decirte esto… No hay chica en esta tierra que me guste más que tu. –Se lo dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos. La peli celeste no podía creerlo –Eso que me dijiste hace rato… Me dijeron que tenías fundamentos pero… No es cierto, Levy yo –Pero fue detenido en ese momento por las delicadas manos de ella.

-No digas nada, Gajeel. Soy una tonta por pensar en eso –Comenzó con pequeñas lágrimas, de felicidad –Siempre estás ahí para mí. No importa que tan mal te trate tu siempre me sigues y… Yo también te amo. Y debería saber que me amas por la forma en la que me lo demuestras…

El Redfox no pudo evitar callarla con un dulce beso.

Al final, el peli negro se había encargado de explicarle todas y cada una de las situaciones que la atormentaban. Claro no sin antes sacarla de aquel feo lugar. La pequeña maga se había terminado riendo de todo eso ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciega? Si era obvio que Gajeel la amaba.

-Pero hay algo que aún no entiendo –Mencionó la chica caminando de la mano con el Redfox -¿Por qué le dijiste a una revista que te gustaban las chicas con "con buena delantera"?

-Ah ¿Eso? Es que Joseph, mi antiguo maestro. Decía que teníamos que parecer rudos y eso. Entonces por eso dije aquello esa vez –Respondió el peli negro mientras pasaba su mano sobre los hombros de Levy acercándola más –De todas formas solo me gustas tú…

Y eso era suficiente para la pequeña maga… Porque más que querer a Gajeel, ella lo amaba. Y ahora estaba segura de que él también a ella…

* * *

Yyyyyyy? Qué les pareció? Me parece que este no es tan tierno como los otros =/ Pero bueno, recuerden que ellos no tienen mucho de ser novios en la historia xD

Pronto subiré otro, creo que otro Nalu xDD Gracias por sus reviews, de nuevo. Bye ~~


	8. Nalu -5 Gruvia -3

Holitas! Cómo les va? Bonito?

xD Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, si? Me alegran el día :3

Como siempre aquí les traigo un super fluff para que se enternezcan un rato ^3^.

Espero que les guste y que e lo entiendan xD

Este es un doble pareja: Nalu y Gruvia, okis? Les va a gustar xD

* * *

**Juvia y Lucy ¡Escaparon con los bebés!**

Todo el mundo las buscaba… A ellas dos. Y es que de un día a otro habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Incluso se habían formado grupos de rescate equipados para la peor de las situaciones… Que esperaban no fuese el caso.

-Lucy… -Murmuro Natsu mientras se encontraba al borde del rio que esta frente al gremio.

-Tranquilo, Natsu. Las encontraremos –Mencionó el Fullbuster mientras ponía una mano en su hombro reconfortándolo.

Y es que llevaban varias horas buscándolas… Y tal vez no fuese tan malo si ambas se hubiesen dado una "escapadita" para ir de compras o algo así, pues ya eran buenas amigas. Sino que se habían llevado a ambos niños sabiendo que ese mismo día tenían una cita importante.

-Si… Es solo que ellas no son así. –Habló el peli rosa mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo-rival de toda la vida –Sabiendo que la vieja –Refiriéndose a Porlyusica –iba a venir a revisarlos.

Gray solo lo observó, ¿por qué una madre le prohibiría a su propio hijo el gozar de salud? Esas definitivamente no eran Lucy y Juvia, ambas amaban demasiado a sus pequeños respectivamente. A menos que…

-Natsu… -Una idea había llegado a la mente del Fullbuster -¿Recuerdas esa vez en la que Lucy nos comento que lo peor de su infancia eran las visitas al médico? –Pregunto el hombre, bueno, más bien era el médico quien llegaba donde la ex Heartfilia… Pero eso no importa. Al principio el Dragneel no entendió. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que su esposa si lo había mencionado antes. Pero no creía que… -¿No dijiste que habías construido una habitación especial en tu casa?

-¡Es cierto! –Saltó el oji verde al recordarlo -¿No creerás que realmente los llevaron ahí, cierto?

-Vamos –Ordenó el peli azul para empezar a correr a la residencia de los Dragneel.

…

Se podían escuchar unas risillas en la habitación, seguida por una tremenda carcajada por parte del pequeño peli azul que veía como su madre le hacía muecas raras.

-Nunca nos encontraran aquí –Sonrió triunfal la rubia mientras daba leves palmaditas en la espalda de su hijo.

-De hecho, Lucy-san… -Comenzó Juvia un poco desanimada –Juvia cree que Gray-sama puede estar preocupado… -En ese momento Lucy se desanimó un poco también.

-Si… Natsu también debe estar preocupado –Murmuro pensando como el peli rosa seguramente se moría de angustia por saber dónde estaba su familia. Y luego recordó porque estaban ahí. –Pero recuerda Juvia –Y se puso de pie – ¡Esto no es por nosotras! ¡Es por nuestros hijos! –Lo dijo como si de un discurso de guerra se tratase.

-¡Lucy-san tiene razón! ¡No dejaremos que pasen por lo que nosotras pasamos! –Alzó la voz firmemente la Fullbuster levantando un puño como preparándose para "la batalla"

-Con que aquí estaban –Se escuchó una voz que les bajo los humos a ambas –Miren que nos tenían preocupados.

-Gr-Gray-sama… -Dijo estática la peli celeste.

-Na… Natsu –Las mujeres estaban congeladas en sus sitios ¡Las habían descubierto! Y justamente los dos de los que se estaban escondiendo con mayor razón.

-¿No creerían que se ocultarían por siempre, no? –Cuestionó el peli rosa mientras caminaba hacía la rubia. Gray imitó su acción pero con Juvia.

Estaban en la habitación casi bunker que había construido el Dragneel, a prueba de magia y con el equipamiento necesario para sobrevivir como por un mes, camas, comida, escritorios, un baño con todo y varias otras cosas.

-Realmente esperábamos más que esto –Mencionó la oji marrón, pues ellas querían esconderse a lo mucho una semana o dos ¿Pero que las encontraran el mismo día? Era vergonzoso.

-Tampoco es que estén muy calladas aquí abajo –Rió un poco para nivelar la tención el Fullbuster.

-Nos tenían preocupados… -Murmuro el peli rosa volviendo a ponerse serio -¿Qué están haciendo?

-Etto… Juvia y Lucy-san no querían… -Murmuro la ex Loxar al sentirse apenada por la situación.

-¿No querían qué? –Preguntó el peli negro azulado.

-No queríamos… -Ambas mujeres se dieron una mirada -¡No queríamos que nuestros bebés pasaran por lo mismo que nosotras! –Gritaron casi al mismo tiempo.

Y ambos hombres levantaron una ceja en expresión de pregunta.

-¿Lo mismo… qué ustedes? –Interrogo de nuevo el Dragneel.

-Ya sabes… Inyecciones… -¡¿Y todo por unas mentadas inyecciones?! ¿En serio? Ambos hombres suspiraron con alivio al escuchar lo ridículo de la respuesta. Todo ese lio solo porque hoy les tocaba un piquecito a los niños. ¡Si no es la gran cosa!

Luego de pensarlo un momento los dos camaradas se voltearon a ver. Y no pudieron evitar que tremenda carcajada saliera de sus bocas. ¡Y es que lo más gracioso de todo es que el gremio entero las andaba buscando! ¡Porlyusica-sama estaba encolerizada porque la habían hecho quedarse en aquel lugar "infestado" de humanos solo para pinchar a dos pequeños que habían desaparecido junto a sus madres! ¡Y ellas simplemente querían ahorrarles ese sufrimiento a sus hijos!

-Son tan adorables. –Mencionó Gray cuando paraba de reírse y mientras se acercaba a Juvia para abrazarla.

-¿Sabes? Eres un poco más tierna cada día –Abrasó el peli rosa a su esposa muy fuertemente aplastando ligeramente a su bebé.

-Natsu, aplastas a Igneel –Lo regaño levemente la Dragneel.

-Sabes que nunca le haría daño –Se puso serio de repente el peli rosa –Ya deberías saber que todo lo que hago es por tu bien y el de nuestros hijos. Así que ¿Cómo piensas que dejaría que lo inyectaran si no fuera por su bien? Hacemos esto porque los amamos…

-Y queremos lo mejor para ellos –Terminó Gray la frase de Natsu. Lucy y Juvia se dieron una mirada un tanto apenadas, tenían razón. De hecho para eso son las mentadas inyecciones, ¿no?

Luego de que todo se hubiese aclarado y que las dos madres primerizas hubiesen aceptado que era por el bienestar de sus primogénitos, debieron pedirle disculpas a todos por asustarlos. Y a Porlyusica-sama por hacerla esperar, aunque una vez que vio a las dos pequeñas criaturitas el enojo se le esfumo. Fairy Tail había descubierto que la contraparte de Edolas de Grandine tenía una pequeña debilidad por los bebés, ¿Y es que como no amar a esos dos hermosos angelitos? Si Gray y Natsu habían hecho un excelente trabajo, pues estaban divinos. Curiosamente, ambos tenían la misma edad. El hijo de Natsu era tan solo una semana mayor que el de Gray. Por lo que era casi lo mismo.

Y efectivamente, ambos lloraron al sentir la afilada aguja enterrarse en sus delicadas pompitas. Pero luego de un beso de sus madres… Y un caramelo de parte de la doctora no oficial de Fairy Tail. El dolor parecía nunca haber estado ahí.

Y como todos supondrán, no había gremio más feliz en la tierra, que el que sabía que sus dos más pequeños integrantes iban a estar saludables por una buena temporada más.

* * *

Yyyyy?'? Qué les pareció? Les gustó? Espero que si! =D

Luego subo más, ok? Es que me brota la inspiration de vez en cuando. No les voy a mentir, este se me ocurrió cuando leia sus comentarios ^w^ Para que vean que es verdad que los reviews son necesarios... Quiero ver, leía uno que ponía más o menos algo como que "vomitaba arco iris" xD Y eso me inspiro, ya saben. Vómitos, bebés, eso va de la mano! xD

Sin más tonterías que balbucear, me despido! :3 Bye ~~


	9. Nalu -6

Hola, hola! Espero que les estén gustando mis one-shots! =D

Qué les parece si les pongo otro Nalu? =) Este esta dedicado a una personita muy especial. No pongo nombres porque esta persona sabe que se lo estoy dedicando en este momento 3

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, se aprecian mucho. Aunque solo sea un "buen capi" o "te quedo bien". Y para quienes se molestan en escribir todo lo que sienten con respecto al oneshot o lo que piensan, muchas gracias 3 Son lo mejor del mundo xD

Espero que sea de su agrado ya que a mi me encanta escribirlos y pues también me fascina cuando me dicen que les gusto leerlos =D

Y ahora a lo que vinieron. Aquí el oneshot!:

* * *

**Happy adoraba vivir en esa casa.**

Ese día en especial era muy raro. En Magnolia casi nunca llovía, pero aquella era época de lluvia así que…

Como ningún integrante tenía nada mejor que hacer, se quedaron charlando entre sí, dejando de lado el tablón de misiones.

-Ore, ¿Alguien ha visto a Lucy o Natsu? –Pregunto el Fullbuster al darse cuenta de que la pareja no se encontraba ahí –Ya es raro estar en el gremio y no ver a Natsu hacerle caras graciosas a sus hijos. –Y es que el peli rosa tenía una personalidad paternal envidiable.

-Es cierto –Murmuro la Alberona –Pero aquí esta Happy, es raro ver a Happy sin esos dos –Señalando al azulado animal.

-Aye Sir. Lo que pasa es que esos dos no se despegan ni un rato –Habló el gato mientras masticaba su pescado –Me refiero a que como ya nació Nashi solo se la pasan juntos.

-Are, are. Son una familia envidiable ¿No es así? –Mencionó la sonriente Mirajane -¿Nos quieres contar más Happy?

-¡Aye, Sir! –Aceptó ser el narrador el gato azul en aquel día lluvioso.

Happy comenzó con una de sus historias favoritas, el día en el que supieron que el primer embarazo de Lucy, tenía una linda sorpresa…

…Flash Back…

-Uff, cada día me pongo más grande –Murmuro para sí misma la rubia mientras se sentaba en uno de los cómodos sillones.

-Nah, te ves muy linda –La elogió como siempre el peli rosa sentándose en el mismo sillón, demasiado cerca de ella.

-Natsu, ¿Si sabes que son 3 sofás, cierto? –Preguntó la chica un poco incomoda por el hecho de que su esposo la seguía todo el día como si ese fuese su guardaespaldas. Y se había sentado dejando un espacio nulo entre ellos dos.

-Sí, pero es que me gusta estar cerca de ti –Sonrió el Dragneel mostrando sus blancos dientes y afilados colmillos. A lo que la futura madre solo pudo sonreír. Natsu era tan lindo todo el tiempo.

-Pero… ¿No crees que mi vientre es muy grande para solo tener 5 meses? Creo que estoy comiendo de más…–Cuestionó la chica, pues desde hace unas semanas se empezó a dar cuenta de que su pancita era demasiado prominente comparada con la de otras mujeres embarazadas con su mismo tiempo. Aunque tampoco es que ella comiese como pajarito…

-Te ves más hermosa aún –La rubia no podía ni respirar sin que el peli rosa demostrara lo enamorado que estaba, alagándola día y noche.

-Gracias, cielo… ¿Quieres acompañarme a una consulta al médico? –El Dragneel borró su sonrisa –No pienses mal –Se apresuró en corregirse a sí misma –Solo quiero una segunda opinión.

-¡Vamos! –Saltó el chico para luego tomar un abrigo, para Lucy, y estirar su brazo en dirección a ella para que lo tomase. – ¡Happy! –Le llamó el Dragneel –Vamos al hospital –Terminó anunciando sin esperar respuesta. Luego salieron por la puerta principal de su hogar.

En lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, es que el gato estaba en una de las ventanas de la sala, que era donde previamente se encontraban, observando y escuchando todo.

Regresaron unas 4 horas después. Ya era de noche. El gato había sacado uno de los pescados del congelador para cenar.

La pareja de esposos apenas iba entrando otra vez a su hogar. Lo que a Happy le resulto raro era que no venían gritando (Natsu), como era costumbre que quería comer. La Heartfilia solo fue a la cocina, pero en el trayecto pudo ver su radiante expresión de pura felicidad. A Happy como era invierno le gustaba comer en la sala frente a la chimenea.

Natsu se acercó a él y se sentó en uno de los sillones viéndolo fijamente.

-¿Quieres algo, Natsu? –Cuestionó el gato al sentir la insistente mirada del hombre.

-Si, Happy. ¿Puedes dejar de comer? Por favor –Se le hiso extraña la actitud del peli rosa así que dejo su pescado de lado para ponerle atención. – ¿Sabes? Hoy fuimos al doctor porque Lucy cree que esta engordando demasiado.

-Aye, está rechoncha –Mencionó como siempre el gato sin nada de tacto. Aunque al Dragneel le pareció que no tenía fundamentos, ¡Si para él se veía más bella que nunca! Decidió dejar eso para después. Tenía algo más importante que decirle.

-¿Sabes qué nos dijo el viejo? –Preguntó el hombre, Happy solo negó. Pero pudo notar el brillo en la mirada del Dragneel, incluso la tenía un poco vidriosa y su tono de voz era de una innegable alegría –Nos dijo que íbamos a tener gemelos… -Happy abrió mucho sus ojitos. Eran dos bendiciones para la familia Dragneel. Y no había nadie más que Happy que conocía lo emocionado que estaba el peli rosa por tener un bebé, ¡ahora imagínense con dos!

Y la cara de alegría de Natsu no se la quitaba ni Zeref. Desde aquel día, el chico era el doble de cariñoso y atento con la rubia…

… End of the Flash Back…

Se escucharon unos "Aw" unísonos de parte de todos los integrantes del gremio quienes ponían atención al azulado animal quien acababa de terminar con su relato.

-Eso fue tan hermoso –Mencionó Mira mientras se limpiaba una lagrimita que salía de sus ojos por la ternura del relato.

-¿Quién lo diría? –Cuestionó Cana quien sorpresivamente había dejado de beber de su barril para escuchar atentamente – ¿Tienes otras? No parece que la lluvia vaya a amainar pronto…

-¡Aye! Tengo más… -Dijo feliz para seguir contando. –Está es dramática. Pero les gustara.

… Flash Back…

Era un día común en la familia Dragneel. La pareja se despertaba de la manera más cariñosa posible. Lucy preparaba el desayuno mientras Natsu despertaba a su par de hijos con mucho cuidado y los llevaba a ambos a desayunar todos juntos. También a Happy.

-Natsu, sentaste a Jude en la silla de Igneel –Mencionó la joven madre al ver la notable incomodidad de su hijo. Y es que aunque ambas sillas fuesen exactamente iguales, ellos sin parecían notar la diferencia.

-Lo siento pequeño –Le dijo el peli rosa mientras lo volvía a tomar en brazos y lo sentaba en la otra.

-Cielo, ¿Podrías quitarle las semillas a las manzanas? –Le pidió la chica pues aún no había terminado con el desayuno. –Ah, y también pela esas uvas -¿Pelar uvas? ¿Para qué? Pensó el oji verde.

-Claro –Murmuro para luego hacerlo. Se sentó para hacerlo. Lucy estaba justo detrás de él. Con una caliente sartén en sus manos.

-Ah, ¿Y puedes sacar la papilla de la alacena, por favor? –El peli rosa estaba ligeramente asteado por tantas peticiones y sin querer aparto la silla con un poco de rudeza, empujando ligeramente a Lucy… Haciendo que esta, a su vez, quemara ligeramente su mano con el caliente artefacto.

Lucy soltó una pequeña exclamación de dolor, realmente no había sido la gran cosa. Pero en ese momento el mundo se detuvo para el Dragneel. ¿Acababa de… acababa de…? ¿¡Acababa de lastimar a Lucy!? ¡La persona a quien más amaba! ¡Su esposa! ¡La madre de sus hijos! ¡El núcleo de la familia! ¡Su razón de ser!

Se congelo por el horror por unos momentos. Lucy lo volteo a ver y no entendió porque se había quedado ahí parado sin hacer nada.

-Nat… -Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de decir su nombre el Dragneel ya se había lanzado al piso y había abrazado sus piernas fuertemente.

-¡Perdóname, Lucy! ¡Soy la peor basura en este mundo y no te merezco! ¡No merezco esta familia! –Y de repente se volvió a poner de pie -¡No merezco estos hijos! –Grito mientras los apuntaba con un dedo a lo que los gemelos respingaron en sus sillitas sorprendidos y luego empezaron a reír – ¡No merezco volver a comer nunca jamás en la vida! No importa cuánto me guste… –Al principio la rubia creía que era una broma, pero luego al ver las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de los ojos de su esposo se dio cuenta de que iba muy en serio.

-Natsu no fue na… -Y otra vez no la dejo continuar, pues había salido casi volando de su hogar a quien sabrá dónde. -Exagerado… -Murmuro la chica para sacar ella misma la papilla de la alacena.

…

Ese mismo día Natsu había regresado en una media hora con el ramo de rosas más inmenso que Lucy se hubiese imaginado. Pidiéndole perdón. Lucy había intentado decirle que no era nada, que ya ni siquiera le dolía. Pero por alguna extraña razón, Natsu lo había tomado como sarcasmo y como si Lucy no aceptara sus disculpas. Así que había ido a comprarle una enorme caja de los bombones más finos de toda Magnolia. Pero para Natsu seguía sin ser suficiente.

Había limpiado toda la casa dejándola reluciente el mismo, según él para que Lucy "no se lastimara aún más su delicada manita que debía reposar por el terrible daño". Luego había estado siguiendo a la Dragneel durante todo el día. Cuando había hecho las compras, más que su esposo parecía su esclavo, pues además de andar con los coches de los bebés también llevaba las compras. Cuando habían llegado a casa, había procurado guardar todo con el mayor de los cuidados, rápidamente había corrido al baño de su alcoba a preparar un burbujeante baño para la rubia. Lucy ya no sabía en qué idioma decirle al hombre que no había sido nada, y como estaba un poco estresada decidió que el baño si iba a tomarlo.

Lo que ella no sabía es que mientras ella se bañaba Natsu intentaría hacer la cena para recompensarla. La chica salió al sentir el olor a desastre quemado proveniente de la cocina. Cuando llego se encontró con un bote de basura lleno de comestibles quemados que habían comprado ese mismo día, y a su esposo limpiándose las lágrimas con el antebrazo.

-No merezco esto… -Murmuraba para sí mismo el chico. –Aquí fue donde Lucy se quemó… -Seguía con un tono de pura tristeza, como si alguien se hubiese muerto ahí.

-Natsu… -Y el hombre saltó dándose la vuelta, la abrazo fuertemente.

-Lucy, de verdad no quería hacerlo –Dijo estrechándola mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Natsu, te lo eh dicho como mil veces hoy… No tengo nada que perdonar, fue un accidente y los accidentes ocurren –Y se separó un poco de él para tomar su rostro entre sus manos –Y se que tu nunca me harías daño… -Susurro para luego darle un beso en los labios muy tierno. Él la miro luego de ese beso, y en sus ojos vio que no había rencor de ninguna forma.

El Dragneel sonrió al darse cuenta de que Lucy ya lo había perdonado. Y la volvió a abrazar dejando pequeños y mimosos besos por todo su rostro.

-Gracias, Lucy…

… End Of The Flash Back…

Y se escuchó otro "Aw" aún más grande por parte de los oyentes.

-¿Quién diría que el tonto de Natsu sería tan buen esposo? –Cuestionó la Alberona luchando para que sus ojos no se pusiesen vidriosos y no delataran lo emocionada que estaba con la historia.

-¡Happy cuéntanos más, por favor! –Sonrió feliz la Marvell pues era como un cuento de hadas.

-¡Aye! –Se notaba que a Happy le encantaba contar aquellas historias.

… Flash Back…

Los pequeños Igneel y Jude andaban ligeramente más… vivaces, que los otros días. Revoloteaban de aquí para allá sin cansarse y hablaban muy rápido, casi atropelladamente. ¿La razón? Natsu no quería que estuvieran tristes porque Lucy se encontraba en el hospital, pues había tenido unos extraños dolores en la mañana. Así que les había dado unos cuantos chocolates para que se los comieran lentamente y el azúcar los contentara, en palabras del Dragneel, con lo que él no había contado era que los niños, por el simple hecho de ser niños, se los meterían todos de una vez a la boca. Eso había aumentado su energía a niveles insospechados, llevando al borde del colapso a cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino. Que para su mala suerte, eran los integrantes del gremio. Pues el peli rosa se había ido con su esposa al hospital.

-¡Ore, Siéntense de una vez! –Había gritado Gray cuando estos pasaron corriendo y golpearon su silla haciéndolo tambalearse.

Los gemelos corrían por todo el gremio, persiguiéndose el uno al otro. Pero en su carrera, no hacían más que causarle desgracias a los demás.

Se escuchaban las estruendosas risas de estos. Algunas personas del gremio habían intentado atraparlos para sentarlos, pero como eran bajitos por solo tener 6 años, estos eran muy difíciles de atrapara. Y también muy rápidos y escurridizos.

-¡Ellos son hombres! –Grito de repente Elfman.

-Pero si son niños… -Había corregido Cana inmediatamente mientras ponía su barril sobre la mesa. Justo en ese momento el rubio Igneel había saltado sobre está derramando todo el licor por el piso del lugar -¡Esta no te la paso! ¡Mocoso, vuelve aquí! –Y la Alberona se había unido al grupo de personas que perseguían al par.

Para aún tener una tierna edad, ambos habían desarrollado muy bien su magia. Y como creían que todo era un juego, ambos la utilizaban cuando se sentían acorralados. Ya tenían chamuscadas varias sillas y mesas del lugar.

-Déjenlos, los niños son niños –Mencionó Erza un poco asteada al ver como sus compañeros se rompían la cabeza intentando atraparlos… Claro, eso decía hasta que la hicieron botar su pastel de fresas…

Como podrán imaginar, la furia de la Scarlet se había desatado al ver su preciado manjar tirado en el piso. El problema era que su ataque no iba dirigido a los verdaderos causantes de esto, los hijos de Natsu, sino a sus compañeros que había "obligado" a los "inocentes" niños a hacerlo.

Todo Fairy Tail tembló ese día. Y es que habían pasado toda la mañana y toda la noche empeñándose en destruir el gremio.

Al final, cuando ya casi todos los miembros del gremio estaban K.O. en el piso con el alma saliéndoles cómicamente por la boca. Ambos niños habían caído rendidos al haberseles pasado el efecto del dulce.

Cuando Natsu llegó, solo se encontró a todo el gremio desparramado sin hablar. Quiso preguntar pero todos estaban fritos. Así que solo tomo a sus gemelos en brazos y salió de ahí.

Una vez llego a su hogar, los puso de pie y les ofreció la mano a cada uno, ellos medio adormilados aceptaron y caminaron hasta la sala principal. En donde estaba Lucy.

Ahí, en la mesa, habían dos regalos medianamente grandes. Esto hiso que los adormilados Dragneel volviesen a encenderse casi por arte de magia y corrieran hacia los presentes. Uno era rojo y tenía el nombre de Igneel, y el otro era azul y tenía el nombre de Jude.

Los niños miraron con sus ojitos verdes esperanzados a su madre quien estaba parada al lado de la mesa.

-¿Y qué esperan? Ábranlos –Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa muy tierna. Ambos empezaron a romper los envoltorios casi con desesperación. Como cualquier niño.

Adentro de cada caja había un abrigo. Ropa… No es exactamente lo que todo niño desea recibir, ¿Cierto? Lo curioso de estos pequeños abrigos era que tenía algo especial, un mensaje bordado en cada uno que decía: "Los hermanos mayores #1". Al principio no entendieron ya que al ser gemelos tenían la misma edad.

Luego voltearon a ver a madre quien les sonreía maternalmente y luego a su padre… Hasta que casi al mismo tiempo se les vino la misma idea a sus cabecitas… ¿Sería qué?...

Al principio no sabían cómo asimilarlo pues… ¿Les estaban diciendo que en un futuro no muy lejano iban a tener… un hermanito o hermanita? Y entonces se dieron cuenta del mensaje. ¡Eso les estaban diciendo! Al principio miraron a su padre sin saber realmente que hacer. Pero luego sin pensarlo corrieron a abrazar a su madre cariñosamente.

-¿Están felices? –Pregunto Natsu al ver las pequeñas lágrimas recorrer las mejillas de ambos. Los dos niños asintieron varias veces con efusividad. ¡Estaban más que felices! ¡Ambos iban a ser hermanos mayores!

Otro regalo había sido abierto previamente por Happy. Era una pequeña mochila con un colgante de pescado que decía: "Esperando a mi tercer hermanito". Debía admitir que había llorado como un bebé al abrir el regalo.

Toda la familia Dragneel festejo esa noche. Lucy ahora tenía a un pequeño angelito en su vientre quien iba a llegar en alrededor de unos 8 meses más.

… End Of The Flash Back…

-¡Eso es hermoso! –Grito Mirajane quien era la única que seguía escuchando con completa adoración el relato. Pues todos los demás estaban sudando frio por el aura que desprendía la Scarlet al haber "recordado" aquel suceso en el que no pudo comer su pastel. De repente la peli roja suspiro.

-Sí, es una buena historia –Y todos los demás pudieron por fin volver a respirar normalmente.

-¡Recuerdo ese día! –Dijo Gray un poco exaltado –Mira que tonto es Natsu, darle tanto azúcar a un niño es sumamente tonto.

-Al contrario. De tonto no tiene ni un pelo –Mencionó el Maestro y todos lo miraron con interrogación. –Les dio mucha azúcar, si… Pero los vino a dejar aquí.

Y todos se dieron cuenta de que el peli rosa era un maldito genio. Él sabía que quienes iban a aguantarlos en aquel estado no iba a ser él.

Todos se sintieron completamente tontos. Pues el oji verde los tenía a todos comiendo de la palma de su mano… Pero daba igual, amaban a esos mocosos como si fuesen los hijos de cada uno y eso nadie lo iba a negar. Además, siendo tan bueno en todo lo que hacía, Natsu realmente se merecía que le dieran eso y mucho más.

¿Y Happy? Happy sonreía como tonto al recordar esos y muchos más momentos que la familia Dragneel tenía… Su familia. Porque Happy era de la familia y… Porque a Happy definitivamente le encantaba vivir ahí.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Acaso no es la familia Dragneel la cosa más linda del mundo? 3 Espero que les haya gustado. Pueden dejarme sus reviews. Siempre son apreciados. Que tengan buenos días, tardes o noches. Según la hora en la que leas esto xD Bye ~~


End file.
